Then He Kissed Her
by Enula
Summary: When Bulma finds Vegeta having a nightmare, she wakes him up and manages to get him to open up to her, and vice versa. Will their night talking lead to something more? *COMPLETE!*
1. The First Night

****

Then He Kissed Her

I.

Bulma was in the kitchen, cooking some kind of meal she saw in a cookbook, trying to follow every direction it gave her. Though, when she looked at the beautifully set food in the book, then looked at her lumpy mess, she put the book down and sighed.

"Well, at least I can say I tried," she said aloud, though no one was around to hear her.

"Sometimes trying isn't enough, woman!" growled Vegeta, walking into the room to get something to eat after spending his whole day in the gravity room.

Bulma turned away from the counter and saw Vegeta rummaging through the refrigerator.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she asked, putting the book in a drawer. 

"It means…" started Vegeta, walking over to the table and laying tons of food down, "that when you are in battle and you die…you are _not _going to be saying 'at least I tried'."

She raised an eyebrow, "Vegeta, you're strange. I didn't say one word about a battle, all it is, is food."

"Yeah, but if you would have just left your garbage lying around and I would've ate it, I could have died and then you'll find out that I won't be around to say 'at least I tried'."

This made Bulma laugh a little, but when she looked at her green, bubbling creation, she gave a disgusted look, "Well, I guess you'll right about it being garbage…though you would have to be pretty stupid to eat it."

Bulma laughed again and Vegeta glared at her. As soon as he was about to say something, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Bulma screamed, used to always yelling that when the phone rang.

Vegeta snorted, "It's not like I was."

Bulma picked on the phone, "Hello…hi, Yamcha! How have you been?"

She began twirling her finger around the cord and smiling, which made Vegeta roll his eyes and continue to eat.

"I've missed you, too, sweety," she giggled, "Tonight? Sure! I'd loved to go out tonight! Okay, see you around seven? …Great! 'Bye, I love you, too."

She put the phone back in the holder and did two twirls in the middle of the kitchen, "YEA! Yamcha's finally coming back for some time off of training to see me! I've missed him so much!"

"So I've heard," said Vegeta, still stuffing his face.

Usually, Bulma was advice him not to talk with his mouth full, but she was in too good a mood to care. She danced all the way into the other room and to the stairs. Even from the kitchen, she could be heard singing:

"Well, he walked up to me and he asked me if I wanted to dance. He looked kinda nice and so I said I might take a chance. When he danced he held me tight…" and then her voice faded away from upstairs.

Vegeta finished eating his food, then shook his head getting up from the table and heading towards the door to go train again, "Women…earthlings…what bizarre creatures…"

**********

About two hours later, Bulma came downstairs in a short, blue dress and sparkling earrings that showed through her fine hair. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it said seven to seven, so she decided to go outside and wait.

Even though this was two hours later, she was still so overwhelmed by Yamcha's coming back, that she was still dancing and twirling around in her heels.

Once she got out of the house, though, she was surprised to see Vegeta training outside of the gravity room. She smiled. She had someone to talk to as she waited, even though she knew there was no guarantee he would talk back.

She began singing again as she walked up to where he was punching the air; "Each time I saw him I couldn't wait to see him again. I wanted to let him know that he was more than a friend.

I didn't know just what to do, so I whispered I love you…"

"Are you still singing that stupid song?" Vegeta asked, not stopping his furious attacks on the air.

Bulma put her hands on her hips, "It's not stupid! It happens to be one of my favorite songs, thank you very much!"

"You're not welcome," he said simply.

She blinked twice, trying to get the joke, then finally understood and stood up straight, "Ha! Even _you _can't put me in a bad mood now, Vegeta!"

Vegeta didn't say nothing back, just focused on his moves.

It got quiet between them, the only sound heard was the _whoop _of Vegeta's fast movements.

Bulma switched her weight over to her other foot, "So what are you gonna do tonight, Vegeta?"

"Train."

"Aren't you gonna get out for awhile and have some fun?" she asked.

"My life doesn't evolve around fun! My whole life is training!" Vegeta replied, not once looking at her.

Bulma looked at him sadly and pulled on her one earring out of habit, "That doesn't seem right…everyone needs a break now and then."

"Not me. If you want your world saved, I find it better to not take breaks," Vegeta said, losing his patients.

"Yeah, but Yamcha's taking a break."

"He's a weakling!"

Vegeta was expecting to get yelled at by her for that comment, but to his surprise, all she did was stand there and look at him.

He stopped moving, "What?" he asked, his eyes narrowing further, trying to read her thoughts.

Bulma shook her head a little, the same look of sorrow on her face. But a loud _beep _broke her trance. She looked over to see Yamcha in a sports car.

"Hey, Bulma! Come on, let's get going," Yamcha said, motioning his arms for her to jump in the car.

She smiled again and walked quickly to the car, waving back at Vegeta as she did. Vegeta didn't wave back, just stood in his famous position: legs apart and arms crossed.

Bulma opened the passenger door and climbed in, slamming the door after her. She leaned over and kissed Yamcha sweetly, then went back to a sitting position and buckled up. And before anything else was done, the car sped off.

Vegeta watched until it was out of sight, then slowly turned around and went inside the gravity room.

**********

Later that night, around nine, Vegeta walked back inside Capsule Corp. after overloading the gravity room. He walked to the kitchen, grumbling to himself about not getting enough training. 

As he walked towards the refrigerator to get a "small" snack, he saw Bulma's supposed casserole…or something.

"Eck…I just lost my appetite," he said, turning around and heading towards the stairs.

Once he got upstairs to his bedroom, he took a quick shower then flopped down on his bed, exhausted.

'I feel like I haven't slept in ages…' he said to himself, 'probably true.'

And with that thought, he covered up and fell asleep.

__

"Come here, Vegeta…I want to show you something," said an ugly monster, smirking down at the young boy coming towards him.

"What is it, Lord Freiza?" asked the child, standing in front of the requester, arms straight down to his sides.

Freiza would not stop giving an evil smirk, as he turned to a big window, showing planets upon planets. He pointed to one in particular.

"Do you see that planet right there?" it asked, looking back at Vegeta.

"Yes," replied Vegeta.

"And do you recognize that planet?"

Vegeta nodded, "That is my home planet of Vegetasei," he answered, bowing his head a little.

Freiza smiled, "Very good…don't you miss it sometimes?"

Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them, "No. I am completely happy here with you, Lord Freiza."

Freiza did not seem as happy as he usually would be after getting a compliment like that. Instead, he frowned.

"I know you are lying to me, Vegeta. I can tell from your voice and your eyes that you miss your planet dearly," he smiled again and turned back to the window to look out, "However, I will not punish you."

Vegeta looked taken aback.

Freiza shook his head, "No, not this time. Because in the near future, Vegeta, you will have nothing to miss and you will have no choice what so ever…but to enjoy it here with me."

As soon as he ended his sentence, Freiza pushed a red button on the wall beside the high window, making the space ship they were on begin to tremble.

"Wha…what are you doing, Lord Freiza!?" Vegeta screamed over the load rumble.

Freiza grinned, "You'll see."

Vegeta stared at him hard, trying to figure out what Freiza was planning, but saw nothing but pure joy. He looked out the window, stepping towards it once.

But before he could take one more step, he saw about five huge missiles filled with a high energy being thrown from the pit of the ship. They flew though the empty atmosphere quickly…and reaching his planet within seconds.

It the blink of an eye, Vegeta saw his home planet burst from the middle, high flames flying up from every direction. It lit up the dark sky like a show of fireworks, though no people were heard screaming for joy…only the low moans from the now distant planet of the saiyans being disintegrated with their home.

And before another thought…there was no sign that there ever was a planet filling that space.

Vegeta stared in open-mouthed horror, not believing what his eyes told him.

"You…you blew up my planet!" he screamed, knowing it sounded obvious and stupid, but he found it impossible that it happened.

But that statement only made Freiza laugh hysterically, "That is what I meant to do, fool!"

Vegeta heard him from the back of his mind, but everything seemed to be going in slow motion at that time. Yet, slowly, his astonishment faded and anger quickly took its place.

"N-no…NO! You destroyed my planet and…and killed my father!!" Vegeta yelled, turning back to Freiza with hatred in his eyes.

__

Freiza nodded, "All part of the plan."

Tears brimmed Vegeta's eyes, but he ignored them. 

'Now is not the time to weep! Now is the time to kill!" Vegeta said to himself, as he made a furious attempt to attack Freiza.

But Freiza smacked him away with ease; "Don't you dare try to attack me, boy! You're hopeless! Unless you want to die, too, I would suggest you not do anything!"

Vegeta didn't listen to a word he said the only sound he heard was the anger beating loudly within his ears. Behind that was a lost memory of his fathers' voice saying goodbye.

He shook his head vigorously, tears flying from his eyes. He flew at Freiza again, "NOOO!"

Bulma walked into her house about a quarter to ten, her eyes puffy and rimmed with redness. She put her keys on the counter and rubbed her eyes with her palms. After pushing her hands to her eyes hard, she took them away, only to find that, that made her eyes hurt more and had her seeing black dots everywhere.

"Oh…I feel so dead," she mumbled to herself.

She began making her way slowly into the living room, when she heard Vegeta screaming from upstairs. For some reason, this woke her up again and she bounded up the stairs without thinking.

Once she made it to his room, running in since his door was open, she saw that he was having a nightmare.

She sighed with relief a little bit, happy that no one was in her house. But as she got closer to Vegeta and saw him withering around under his covers, along with painful cries from him, she felt worried all over again.

She walked up beside his bed and began shaking him some, saying his name over and over to try and wake him up.

"Vegeta? Vegeta! Come on…Vegeta! Wake up!" Bulma started to become louder, and unfortunately, so did he.

Finally after a few more moments of trying to wake him, Vegeta grabbed her wrists tightly as he awoke in a sitting position.

From the grip he had on her, she screamed out in pain, "Ow! Vegeta, let go, you're hurting me!"

Once he caught his breath, he looked over at the withering Bulma trying to get away from his grip. Seeing that he did have a hold her, he let her go quickly.

Bulma stumbled back a few steps, holding and massaging her wrist, "Gees Vegeta…you didn't have to do that!"

"I…I…" Vegeta stuttered at first, still trying to wake up. He then realized what was going on, "What are you doing in my room, woman!"

Bulma narrowed her eyes, "Hey, I heard you having a nightmare, so I decided to come in here and be nice and wake you up!"

"Well, I didn't ask for your help, now did I?" he yelled back, throwing the covers off and putting his feet on the ground.

She began getting mad at him, so she went right up to his face, "Listen, Vegeta…" then she stopped with a slight gasp. Since she was right up to him, she saw all his features. But looking into his eyes made everything else disappear, "Ve-Vegeta? Are you…crying?"

Vegeta blinked twice, then pushed her away slightly and walked away from the bed with his back towards her, "No! Of course not, woman, I don't know what gave you that idea!"

Bulma didn't bother to yell at him for lying, she saw how glassy his eyes were. For some reason, she felt like her heart was breaking just for him. Maybe it was just because she never saw him cry before and she knew it must be something serious.

She thought about leaving. Sure, that would be the best idea for anybody that Vegeta told to leave. But she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to walk towards the door and leave, knowing that something was wrong.

She stood up tall, giving herself confidence. She would help Vegeta, even if it killed her…literally.

Bulma took a step towards him; "Sometimes it's all right to cry…"

When Vegeta didn't answer her, she relaxed a little. Once she did this, she found out she'd been holding her breath the whole time, even as she talked.

She took a few more steps towards him, until she was right behind him. She slowly and gently began putting her hand on his shoulder.

He felt this and turned around, slapping her hand away, "Don't touch me, woman! I told you, I don't need your help!"

Bulma held her hand tightly. By the end of the night, she was either going to be dead, or pretty bruised up.

But she refused to give up!

"I cried tonight, you know," she started, letting her hands drop to her sides.

His hard expression didn't change from his scowl; "I don't—."

"It was because of Yamcha," she went on before he could finish, "I thought tonight was going to be a special night…what with Yamcha coming back from his training just to spend time with me…" she smiled a bit, "well, it seems like it didn't even start off good. When I first got in his car, I looked down after I kicked something. What I saw was a perfume bottle. At first, I thought it was for me, but then I saw…I saw that it was half empty."

She looked down at her feet, feeling as though she were about to go through another round of tears. But bravely, she looked back up at Vegeta, "I tried not to think too much of it, heh, after all, I was with him to have a good time, not to worry about a perfume bottle.

"Well, we soon got to a hotel. That was where he was taking me to eat. We walked in and the place was beautiful! The main hall was large with fancy red carpet," she laughed some, "and weird statues everywhere. Anyway, once we got past that, we entered a huge room, which was the hotel restaurant. Everything about it looked so formal, I felt kinda embarrassed that I didn't dress better.

"Supper went pretty well, though, to tell you the truth. We were waited on, we ordered, we ate…the only thing missing was…was talking," she looked away from Vegeta again, every once in awhile feeling tears wail up in her eyes. And seeing his expression _not_ change didn't help her go on any. But now that she got started, she found she couldn't stop.

She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, knowing she was shaking, "Then, he said he had another surprise for me. My spirit lifted, thinking that maybe it involved us talking some more, since I was so interested about what he's been doing. Well, before I knew it, we were on an elevator, then on the third floor, then inside a hotel room," she swallowed hard, "Right away, I knew what was going on…and I knew what he wanted. But—but _I_ didn't want that yet!"

She jumped when she heard herself sob, not expecting it, "W-We've been in this kind of position before and I thought then would be no difference. I would just tell him no and he would back off. But I soon found out that he wasn't about to give in that easily. I was sort of taken aback when he asked me why…so I just said that I would rather wait till I was married. I don't know why I said that…I'm not some religious person who believes that you can't do anything before you're married…I just wasn't ready!" from hearing herself almost scream this, mixed in with loud sobs, she covered her mouth with one hand, trying to settle herself.

Vegeta still stood there, wondering in his head why the heck she was telling him all this…didn't she knew he didn't care? Then again…if he didn't care, why was he still listening and not throwing her out the window?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her talking again.

"So then…he—he asked me to…marry him! Marry him! Can you believe he had the nerve to do that!?" she screamed, "Before all this…I would have _loved _being asked to marry him…because I thought he loved me…but after I said no and he asked me to be his wife…I saw that it wasn't for love! The only reason he asked me to marry him was so he could get me in bed! That's all! I…"

She did another sob, not being able to go on. Bulma began filling dizzy from saying all this, and she made her way over to his bed and sat on it, gripping the side for support.

Vegeta watched her every move, not sure how to handle a situation like this. He never had a crying woman in his room, on his bed, crying her heart out because she just told him something horrible.

Bulma tried to recover herself as fast as she could, feeling herself blush a little from having an outburst like that in front of Vegeta.

She sniffed a couple of times, then wiped her eyes with her fingers, "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to overreact like that."

Vegeta was still staring at her and then finally he couldn't take it any more, he had to know, "Why did you just tell me all this, woman?" he asked.

Bulma looked over at him and smiled, "Everyone needs someone to tell these kinds of things to sometimes."

Vegeta didn't say anything.

"And you know what hurts the most though?" she asked, "It's that I had dreams about us breaking up…and tonight when I kept asking him if he was seeing anyone else and he said no…I didn't believe him, but I didn't say anything. Heh…now how stupid is that?"

Vegeta didn't answer her. For awhile, he was quiet and Bulma got quiet, too, not sure what else to say. Then Vegeta finally spoke.

"The dream I just had…it's nothing new. I have the same dream every night. About my home planet getting blown to smithereens and losing my father by Freiza. It has haunted me since I was a kid, ever since it happened," he paused a moment, looking away from her, some how embarrassed that he was telling her this, "I don't know why these dreams still bother me so, I should be used to them by now."

Bulma shook her head; "There are some things you can never get used to."

Vegeta growled and looked back at her, his hands now clenched, "You don't get it, do you?! I lost my home and my father in the same day! I was just a child; it's going to be a nightmare that will never leave!"

Bulma gave him a sympathetic look.

"I don't want you to feel bad for me, woman!" he yelled at her after seeing her look, "No one ever felt bad for me or gave me pity all my life and you're not about to start it!" he calmed down some, "No one ever cared for me…"

Bulma began fidgeting with her hands, "I'm sure there was someone who did…"

He shook his head; "No…only my mother, but she died when I was only about three. She was a Saiyan that actually cared about more than just fighting and battle. She always wanted to spend every moment with me…even if I was supposed to be training at the time. That got her in a lot of trouble from my father…and also got me in trouble a lot since she would get me in the mood for playing…instead of training."

Without realizing it, he made his way over to his bed and sat beside Bulma. The continued:

"Eventually, my father couldn't take her bothering me all the time and…and killed her," Vegeta lowered his head.

This surprised Bulma that his father would just jump right to her death and accidentally let out a gasp. She covered her mouth up quickly, "Oh…Vegeta, I'm so sorry…"

He waved his hand at her to not be, then decided to move on.

"After that, I was forced to train day and night to make up for lost time. If I didn't work hard enough, said I was tired, or just couldn't do something…my father would abuse me and tell me he was ashamed. After hearing that for some time, I decided I wanted to make him proud. But as soon as I set this goal…he let Freiza take me.

"Freiza trained me harder than even my father. He gave me an option though: Kill, or be killed. I tried to get out of it sometimes…but I soon learned that if I didn't kill victims…they would be tortured, along with me. So I eventually just started killing them without a second thought. Then, it started to become a routine and I…I began to enjoy killing innocent people. Just to hear their cry of agony made me want one after another! 

"Soon, killing one at a time wasn't enough for me! I wanted missions to destroy planets, seeing millions of lives being shredded to pieces in one blow! Freiza was delighted that I became this way, and granted my wish for this…about time I was fifteen, I've made tons of species extinct," by now, Vegeta was grinding his teeth, trying hard to get the images of his victims out of his mind.

Bulma's eyes were wide by now. She always knew he was a killer…but she had no idea how much of one. And at that moment, she called herself crazy for sitting beside him on a bed. Any other person would have run off screaming by now. She admitted to herself, though, that it wasn't the most comfortable thing, sitting by a killer that was telling his life story. But in another way, it was soothing. She never dreamed that she would be able to open up Vegeta enough so that he would tell her anything about him. She always thought he was too stubborn to talk much and just kept to himself…but there she was, listening to him talk on and on. She smiled to herself, feeling proud.

"Even though I tried to stop…I couldn't. I thought that making Freiza happy was make him leave my planet alone. After all, even though I wasn't that close to my father, he was the only family I had left. But I found out I was wrong. Freiza blew up my planet right in front of me. 

"And right then…something snapped inside of me. I found out that no matter what I did, I couldn't get away from the pain. I would try and try to make people happy, but they never appreciated it. So, I stopped trying all together and continued killing anyone and anything to relieve my stress and I also learned to _never _trust anyone!"

Vegeta finally stopped, taking deep breaths, since he said that last part in a rush. He felt sweat slide down his face and reached his hand up to wipe it away. He looked over at the woman still sitting beside him, looking at him with interest in her eyes. He was surprised he didn't see fear instead.

"I…I can't believe I just told you all that," he admitted.

Bulma smiled, "I won't tell anyone…you can trust me."

At that statement, Vegeta felt like he stopped breathing all together. Didn't he just say that he learned to never trust anyone? Well…why did he just tell her everything if he didn't trust her? And the bigger question was the littlest one: if he did trust her…why?

"Wow…you had some life. I can't say that mine was that in-depth," Bulma commented, getting more comfortable on the bed by putting one leg under her and moving further on the bed to have her other leg dangle off the side.

"When I was a little girl," she started, "I didn't have any friends except for some pets. Since I was from a rich family, I didn't go to public schools to meet anybody; I didn't even go to private schools. I was just home schooled. I hardly paid attention to my tutor though…I was a smart girl and got bored easily since I knew everything he was talking about. I was very active, so a lot of times I would just run outside and play in the yard. I would see other kids walking down the street, but every time I asked if I could play with them, they would call me a stuck up prep that thought I was too good for them because of all the money I had," Bulma shook her head with a scowl on her face, "I swear, some people were just so mean.

"I would always use to play princess, acting like I was the best princess in all the land and everyone liked me and the way I ruled my kingdom…" Bulma laughed, remembering some of the funny things she would do, "but I would always have a conflict for myself."

She looked over at Vegeta and smiled, trying to hide her embarrassment; "I could never find a prince for me to marry."

Vegeta shook his head; "Being in a rural family isn't always what it's cut out to be."

She nodded, "I know that now, but back then…it seemed like I was always watching some kind of movie where a prince comes and takes the princess away to be his bride so they could live happily ever after."

Bulma sighed, "But since I never had any friends, how could I fall in love? So…one day when I was about sixteen, I was just messing around in my father's lab after watching a show about the dragon balls. When I heard that they could grant any wish, I knew what I wanted right away: a boyfriend. Well, I worked hard to make something to maybe help me find these balls and finally…I made the dragon radar. I set out on my quest as soon as possible and that's when I met Goku…he was my first real friend."

Vegeta chuckled, "It figures it would be Kakarot."

Bulma laughed, too, "Yeah, I admit that Goku was a weird kid, but he was a real help when there was danger. I don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for him.

"Well, we searched long and hard, having good times and bad along the way. When he got the dragon balls taken away from us and having Oolong save the day by wishing for underwear," she laughed, "we found out that it was okay that I didn't get to make my wish, because I got Yamcha," upon hearing herself say his name so casually, she looked down at her hands and began fidgeting again.

Vegeta turned to his side and leaned up against his bedpost, kicking his feet up for him to now get into a comfortable position.

She felt her face turning red again, and wanted to change the subject, "Have you ever been in love, Vegeta?"

Right away, he shook his head, "No…it's a weaklings thing, not mine."

At first, Bulma felt her temper rise from this comment, but calmed herself down quickly. She didn't want to start fighting with Vegeta when they were getting along so well.

"It's not necessarily a sissy thing…actually people who are in love are very brave. Love is a fragile thing and it takes a lot of guts to trust everything that other person does."

Vegeta shrugged, "You trusted Yamcha and look how things turned out."

Bulma bit her lip, feeling her heart break all over again. She turned away from him, "Yeah, well…I tried."

"Didn't I say before that trying isn't always enough?" Vegeta said, eyeing her.

She nodded, "Yes, but if trying isn't enough…than what is?"

"Just plain doing it."

Bulma turned back to him, "Well, I did do it. If you want to put it that way, fine. I did love and it didn't work out, so just plain doing it isn't that much different from trying, now is it?"

Vegeta paused for a moment. He never thought about it that way. But he was surprised at himself that he actually nodded in agreement with her. Usually he would never admit that he was wrong.

Bulma smiled, "Yeah…and maybe in time…I'll meet someone new and better. I'm not going to stop trying just because of Yamcha…even though we were together for about fifteen years."

"Well, I was never in love anyway, I would kill anybody I saw and that included women, so I never got the chance. And like you said…" he closed his eyes, "Love has a lot of trust involved. And like _I_ said…I stopped trusting everyone."

Bulma bit her lip and rubbed her hands across the bed, feeling that her palms were sweaty, "Well…you trust me."

Vegeta snapped his eyes open at this comment. What did he just get himself into? He knew it was true, he did trust her, now that he knew more about her…but he didn't realize that he just made it seem like the two of them had a chance together.

He laughed in his head. That was the craziest idea he ever heard. Earlier that day, they would not be able to talk to each other without getting into an argument, now, it seemed like they could be pretty good friends…but nothing more.

He shook his head, "So?"

Bulma felt herself blush extremely and it felt to her that it was over one hundred degrees in the room, "N-nothing, heh, just making a statement," she laughed nervously. 

Vegeta didn't take his eyes off her, until he saw her face turn back to normal some. He leaned his head back against the bedpost and closed his eyes again.

A few moments past without them saying anything, and when he opened his eyes, he caught her looking at him.

"What?" he asked, picking his head up again.

Bulma blinked and quickly turned away, her face burning again, "Nothing!"

He raised an eyebrow and turned to lay his feet on the floor again, "What is it, woman?"

Bulma's mind was still spinning from her confusion. Was she really having these feelings for…Vegeta? NO! Impossible…it was only the night. She just had a rough break up with her boyfriend and was single again. That, and along with being with another guy in his bedroom was the only thing make her mind think crazy thoughts.

"Woman!"

Hearing him scream this, she snapped out of her trance, "What? I have a name, ya know! It's B-b-bu-u-ul-l-lm-m-ma-a-a," she said slowly, pronouncing it for him as though he were a little kid.

Vegeta smirked, "Well, to me, you're name is woman."

Bulma rolled her eyes, then caught a glance at the clock and saw that it was two a.m.

"Kami! I didn't know that it was this late! We've been talking for about four hours!" she laughed, "How time flies when you're having fun, eh?"

Vegeta lowered his eyes and mumbled, "I guess…"

Bulma yawned, "Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, kay?" she stood up and headed towards the door.

Vegeta nodded once, since she was walking towards the door backwards.

Bulma smiled, "Goodnight, Vegeta."

"Close the door on your way out," was the last thing Vegeta said before covering up.

Bulma turned off his light then walked out the door, looking back in at the laying Vegeta, smiling, before she closed the door.


	2. The Second Night

Then He Kissed Her

**II.**

The next day, Bulma got up not feeling miserable like she thought she would. She saw that the clock said twelve p.m. and she quickly threw the covers off.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to sleep in this late!" she quickly scrambled around to find clothes to wear. 

She didn't know why she was in a hurry, she had no where to go, 'Maybe I just want to get on with my life as soon as possible,' she thought to herself.

As soon as she got dressed, wearing short denim shorts and a blue tank top, she thudded down the stairs, still putting her earrings in. She made her way into the kitchen and got out a bowl and a box of cereal, putting it on the counter by her disgusting platter that was still sitting there. 

"Eh…I think I'll get rid of this now," she said, pushing it off into the garbage. As soon as it was gone, the phone rang.

She groaned, not as enthused as she usually is when the phone rings. She picked up the phone, putting it to her ear, "Hello? …Oh…hi Yamcha…"

**********

Vegeta was training hard in the gravity room since seven that morning. He just began breaking a sweat though, making the gravity go higher and higher every ten minutes.

Still on the ground throwing punches, he began thinking about if he was going to be ready in time when the androids come.

'Is three years really enough time?' he thought in his head, 'That boy said they seemed to be unstoppable…that can't be true…anything can be defeated, especially androids. All you have to do is short wire them and they'll be down in no time! Heh, heh, heh…this shouldn't be too hard.

'But then again…why would that other Saiyan have a hard time with them in his time if they weren't powerful? If a Super Saiyan can't…how can I? …NO! I won't allow myself to think like that! I will be able to save this planet along with all the people on it! I will prove to myself that I can do it…and I will.'

With that thought in mind, he flew up and began kicking the air, along with throwing occasional blasts to the side and then deflecting them as they came back at him.

'Wonder what Bulma's doing…' he asked himself out of no where all of a sudden.

The thought caught him off guard as he fired too many blasts as once for his lack of concentration, and a couple flew back and pounded him in the chest. He exhaled loudly as it hit him, making sure not to get the air knocked out of him. He landed with a thud on the bottom, holding his shoulder and breathing heavily. The hit hardly fazed him; it was just the thought alone that it happened that bothered him.

'Why did I just think about that woman all of a sudden?!' he questioned himself, standing back up on his feet, 'I'm supposed to be training!'

He again started throwing punches through the air, angry with himself for thinking of such nonsense things. He talked to her for one night and already he was wondering what she was doing at the time.

"How pathetic!" he said aloud, not exactly sure what point he was trying to make to himself by doing so.

To get his mind more on training again, he turned the gravity stimulator up to 550. This really did take his mind off Bulma, for he got pressed down to the floor, not used to that much pressure. He slowly picked himself off, powering up some to overtake the high gravity, but he didn't have to hold it for too long, as the machine could not take that much pressure at once, overheating again.

"Damn thing!" he yelled at the machine as it began to smoke.

He furiously turned off the machine and walked out of the gravity room. He stormed into Capsule Corp., making his presence heard.

"Woman! Get out there and fix that stupid machine of yours! It's overheating again!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs so that she would be able to hear him in any part of the building.

He listened for her smart reply, but didn't hear anything. He walked into the living room and to the stairs, "WOMAN!"

Still no answer.

He sighed and walked into the kitchen, "Guess I'll eat something until she comes down," he walked towards the refrigerator and then saw a note from her held by a magnet on the door. 

Vegeta, had to go to a meeting. There's plenty of food for you, so if the gravity room broke because of you…you fix it! See you later. Bulma

Vegeta groaned at this letter. How was he supposed to get anything accomplished when he kept breaking the machine and Bulma was never there to fix it? He knew that when Bulma said she was going to a meeting…it was an all day meeting.

He sighed and decided to make the best of it. He opened the refrigerator and took out all its contents.

**********

Later that night, Vegeta was just lying in his bed, looking up at his ceiling. He wasn't tired, he just didn't know what else to do. Just as he predicted, Bulma was gone all day. It's not that he didn't mind having control of the whole house, it just seemed quiet without someone there to argue with him.

He turned over to his side, looking at his wall, 'Now that I'm not training, I don't see no harm in thinking about her,' he thought, embarrassed in front of himself for allowing himself to do so.

'We were actually talking civilized to each other last night…telling each other our lives and some of our secrets…I've never done that with anyone else before. I wonder if she has…yeah, most likely. She said she's been with Yamcha for fifteen years, he probably knows every little thing about her. She's lucky she has a lot of friends to tell these things to, but…why do I feel like I want to know her better? Does her life really seem that interesting to me that I want to hear more about her? Or is it just actually nice to have someone to talk to and to trust? Why…'

"Knock, knock."

Vegeta jumped a little at the sound of a voice. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards his door to see Bulma leaning against his doorway.

He sat up.

"Mind if I come in?" she asked, taking a step in anyway.

Vegeta shrugged, "How'd the meeting go?"

Bulma shook her head; "I didn't go to a meeting."

"But you left a note on the refrigerator saying you were," he said, watching her every move as she sat down on the end of his bed.

"I know," she replied, "but I didn't go to one…Yamcha called me," she said, almost reluctantly.

Vegeta shifted on the bed, "Oh, you went out with him?"

"NO!" she said abruptly, but then caught herself, "No…he called me and said he was sorry and that he wanted to take me out."

"And you said?…" Vegeta didn't know why he was so interested in her personal life and he most defiantly didn't like the fact of how interested he _sounded._

Bulma sighed and didn't seem to notice though, "I said that I couldn't today and…and maybe tomorrow," she looked down at the ground in shame, "He said that sounded great, but he might be over sometime today and surprise me…I didn't feel like seeing him today, so I said I was going to be at a meeting."

She then looked at him, "Did he come by any time today at all?"

"No, I don't think so," he said.

Bulma slumped her shoulders, "It figures…I had a feeling that no matter if I told him I was going to be home or not, he wouldn't show up."

"Then…why did you leave?" he asked, sitting sideways on the bed to look at her.

"Because…" she sighed again, "because I guess I'm still kinda used to the old days…he would always come and visit me, and if I wasn't home, he would stay here all day and wait for me. But a few years ago, he didn't do that any more and when we set up a date or something…he would never show up. And…tomorrow…I don't know what to do! I don't know whether to go out with him or just give up on the whole relationship. What do you think?"

She looked over at him with eyes that said she wanted advice from someone that may give it to her.

Vegeta saw this look and got angry that she expected him to give her his opinion on something stupid, "Hey! Why are you asking me this?! How am I supposed to know anything about this kind of junk!?"

Bulma looked hurt after this comment, and looked down at the floor again, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm so confused…"

Vegeta felt terrible after this, but didn't know what else to do. How was he supposed to know about any of this love stuff? There was no way.

He opened his mouth to say something, but got interrupted by the doorbell ringing continuously.

"Bulma! Bulma, are you home?!" came Yamcha's voice from outside, followed by another round of doorbell rings.

Bulma gasped while Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is he doing here this late at night?" Vegeta said, standing up, getting annoyed by the ringing.

Bulma shook her head, "I don't know, but I don't want to talk to him right now, Vegeta, can you go tell him that I'm not here? Please?"

Vegeta glared down at her, "Woman, handle your own problems!"

She reached out and grabbed his hand in both of hers, holding it tightly, looking up at him with pleading eyes, "Please, Vegeta, I really don't feel like seeing him now."

He stared down at her for a few moments, before thrusting his hand away from hers and flying out his window. He flew down to the ground, behind Yamcha who was still ringing the stupid bell and calling Bulma.

He stepped up to him, "Hey! The woman's not here right now!"  


Yamcha turned around, surprised to find Vegeta there.

"Yes, she is! I see her car," Yamcha insisted.

"She's out with friends."

"None of her friends have cars!"

"Well, these ones do," Vegeta said, becoming impatient with the human.

Yamcha gave Vegeta a look that said he didn't believe him and began flying up to the second story to try and find Bulma.

But Vegeta was too fast for him, and he knocked him down out of the sky, having him land hard at the ground.

"I said she's not here! So go away and stop bothering me!" Vegeta yelled, still up in the air.

Yamcha hated to see himself beaten, but his back ached badly and he knew he had no chance of winning against Vegeta.

He got up slowly and ran towards his car, glaring back bravely at Vegeta before he left.

Vegeta watched him until he was out of sight, before flying back in his window, closing it, and then walking back over to his bed where a smiling Bulma still sat.

He sat down beside her, "Happy?"

Bulma nodded and threw her arms around his neck to give him a hug, "Thank you, Vegeta."

He felt his face grow hot from this gesture, and he pushed her away quickly, "Yeah, yeah! I helped you, now you don't have to get all touchy about it."

Bulma laughed, "But that was still really nice of you to do that for me."

Vegeta growled at her, "I'm not nice."

She giggled again, "You're nice to me."

He raised an eyebrow at her; "From the things I do and say to you…no one in their right mind would call that nice."

"I guess I'm in my wrong mind then, huh?" 

"Huh?" Vegeta asked, not getting it.

"What?" 

"What?" Vegeta asked her again, unaware that he was repeating after her.

"Why?" Bulma said, trying to keep a straight face.

Vegeta paused a moment and searched his mind, "…why what?"

As soon as he said that, Bulma began laughing hysterically. She always played that stupid little joke on people, but she never thought it would work on Vegeta.

He sighed loudly and shook his head, looking at the laughing Bulma, "So…where did you really go then if you didn't go to a meeting?" he asked her, trying to change the subject.

Bulma still laughed for awhile, but slowly stopped, clearing her throat before she talked, "I just went out shopping, I had nothing else to do…but I don't feel like talking about that anymore. What did you do today?"

Vegeta thought back on his day, "I woke up and began training, but then stopped because…oh yeah! That reminds me!" he gave her a glare, "Woman! That machine broke again! Go out and fix it!"

She looked at the clock and saw that it read ten-thirty, "I will tomorrow, it's too late tonight."

"No it isn't!" Vegeta stood up, crossing his arms over his chest, "I want to get started right away on training tomorrow morning and you sleep the whole day away! I demand you to go fix it, now!"

Bulma stood up in front of him, putting her hands on her hips, "Vegeta, you have no right to tell me what to do!"

"I have every right! I made your boyfriend go away, now you fix that machine!"

Bulma narrowed her eyes; "He's not my boyfriend."

"Well, that's not my fault! It's yours and I handled it, so why won't you do this thing for me?!" Vegeta yelled, getting angry with her like he used to all over again, "No wonder he stopped coming to see you! He probably did a lot for you in you did nothing in return, so he got sick of it!" he paused and laughed, "Maybe I shouldn't have made him leave."

Her face began burning as she stood right in front of him, "Listen Vegeta, I will not loose my temper over you, I know what you're saying is not true, so I won't bother to argue. But since you said that…I'm not even going to bother fixing your stupid toy!"

Vegeta's eyes flashed with anger as he flew up above her, grabbing her wrist and lifting her off the ground.

Bulma screamed in shock as she was lifted off the ground, "Let me go, Vegeta!"

He only took her above the floor until he reached the ceiling, then dropped her, watching her fall about six feet to the floor, then flying down in front of her, looking down at her.

Bulma sat, on the ground, rubbing her wrist gently, "Ow! That hurt you jerk!" she screamed up at him.

He laughed, "That is what I meant to do, woman!"

As soon as he said that, he froze. Memories of his dream flooded back to him, seeing Freiza hovering above him, laughing down at his pitiful form.

__

"You…you blew up my planet!" he screamed, knowing it sounded obvious and stupid, but he found it impossible that it happened.

But that statement only made Freiza laugh hysterically, "That is what I meant to do, fool!"

Seeing this in his mind, his eyes got wide in horror and he dropped to the ground on his knees, 'No…no, I can't be becoming Freiza…there is no way I can let that happen!' he screamed at himself.

He snapped out of it and looked ahead of him at Bulma still holding her wrist tightly to her chest. He moved closer to her, "Are you…okay?" he asked slowly, not used to ever asking anyone that.

Bulma gave him the meanest glare she had, "Does it look like I'm okay!? I think you sprained my wrist you idiot!" she gasped, as she found that the more she screamed, the worse her wrist became.

Vegeta's pride was about to get in the way, his head telling him to send her away to deal with her problem, but he stopped himself. This was the woman that said he could trust her and that he believed. This was the woman that was there for him after he had a nightmare like no one else was and the one that didn't mind talking to him for hours on end. This was the woman he was growing quite fond of.

He reached out and grabbed her hand gently in his, letting it get in focus with him, so he could see how bad it was. Once he examined it, he sighed with relieve that it wasn't sprained, it was just bruised.

"Her wrist is going to be fine, it might be black and blue for awhile, but that's it," he told her, giving her hand back to her.

"That's it?" Bulma asked, then laughed sarcastically, "That's it!? How can you say that's it when my wrist would have been fine if it wasn't for you!"

Vegeta flinched a little. For once in his life, he was trying to be helpful to someone and she came back and yelled at him.

"I…I don't know what came over me. You just…got me mad," he said quickly, getting up and going into his bathroom to get a warm washcloth. 

"Well you better learn how to keep your temper down, Vegeta! Just because someone gets you mad doesn't mean you have to hurt them!" Bulma still yelled from within his room.

He walked back in and over to her, putting the rag around her wrist and made a tie to hold it there.

Bulma watched his as he did this, "I don't even know why you're bothering to help me now, after all, I thought you would—."

"I'm sorry, all right?!" Vegeta screamed, getting tired of her going on and on about it, "I'm…sorry."

Bulma stared at him in amazement, surprised he said the "s" word. She soon got over her shock and smiled at him as he got done with her wrist.

"Apology accepted," she said to him, not moving her hand away from his.

He smirked a little, making sure not to look at her face, just pretended to still examine her wrist, even though he knew there was nothing else he could do for her.

She reached out with her good hand, tilting his chin up so that he _would _look at her. Once he was doing so, he looked at her with a look of confusion.

"If people gave you a chance, they'll find out that you're really a sweet guy," she laughed.

He snickered, "It's not them that don't give me a chance…it's me that don't give _them _a chance."

She looked down for a minute then looked back up, "You gave me a chance…and that makes three things so far."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"Well…first you trusted me. Then you were nice to me. Now I just find out that I'm the one you gave a chance. I think that's pretty good, don't you?" she smiled at him.

Vegeta thought about this for a moment, "I…I guess so."

After he said this, he looked into her eyes. In them, he saw her looking at him in a way she never looked at him before. They seemed soft and compassionate, sparkling in the dim room.

He felt like he was entranced by them, but quickly took his eyes away from her and stood up, "It's getting late."

Hearing him say this, brought her back to reality and she stood up too, "Yeah, you're right, I should get going to bed."

Vegeta nodded.

Bulma just stood in the middle of the room for a few more seconds, before she headed towards the door. She turned back around at Vegeta before she left, also putting her hand on his doorknob.

"Goodnight, Vegeta," she said.

'This feels like it happened before…' she thought to herself.

He nodded to her and she smiled. She walked out of the room, just like the previous night, and closed the door.

Standing outside his door, she didn't feel like going to her room yet. Smiling all the while, not even a remembrance of the pain in her wrist.

She sighed, almost confusedly, 'Oh, Vegeta…can this really be happening _this _fast? Am I really…' she paused in her mind. Did she want to think about that? …Yes, 'I think I've fallen in love with you, Vegeta…'

Bulma put a hand to her heart and smiled more, thanking the heavens, "I guess my heartbreak didn't turn out to be that much of a heartbreak after all…"


	3. Yamcha Explains

****

Then He Kissed Her

III.

The next morning, Vegeta decided to get an extra early start of training at 6:30. He felt groggy as he threw the covers off and began getting dressed…not like his usual self.

"I got to stop being so easy on myself…" he said, mostly as a mumble.

He walked down the stairs slowly, still rubbing his eyes, seeming to not get awake. But once he reached the bottom of the steps, he perked up a little as his nose picked up food. He made his way into the kitchen, only to find Bulma at the stove, making breakfast.

Vegeta leaned against the doorway, "Oh, no…the great cook is at it again!" he commented sarcastically.

Bulma turned around in time to see him smirk. She frowned from this, "Oh hush, Vegeta…for once I'm making something I already know how to make…sorta. And that's pancakes and eggs!"

"Sorta?" Vegeta mocked her, "Sorta means kinda and kinda means not really and not really means…" he crossed over to the refrigerator, "I'll make my own food."

She blinked twice in confusion, but then put her hands on her hips, a spatula still in one hand, "Listen Vegeta, I got up really early this morning to make your breakfast and this is my forth attempt to do so, so I would suggest you just sit down and take what I give you!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her after shutting the refrigerator door and popping a sandwich into his mouth that he made right in side the cold box, "Why?"

Bulma groaned out in frustration when the phone rang. She sighed as she walked over to the phone, "Now who can be calling this early in the morning…" she pondered before she picked up the cordless, "Hello? …What do _you_ want, Yamcha?"

Vegeta sat down at the table, wanting to listen to the conversation on one side that he knew would turn into a fight.

"Where was I last night? Why is it any of your business? …Well, if Vegeta said I wasn't there, you should have listened then you wouldn't be aching right now, huh?" Bulma rolled her eyes as she did a complete turn from her impatience, "No, I do not want to hang out with you today. …Because…uh…I'm gonna spend some time with Vegeta today."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, "Hey! I—."

But before he could go on, Bulma instructed him to be quiet by putting her finger to her lips. From this, he knew she only said that as an excuse.

Bulma turned her attention back to the phone, only to blush, "No! Of course not! You're crazy!"

Vegeta began wondering what that weakling said to make her blush.

As the seconds passed, Bulma only seemed to get brighter and brighter, "Well, fine! Think that if you want! I don't care anymore!"

Vegeta smirked, happy he was right about the fight.

Bulma had a scowl on her face for a little longer, then she sighed, "Yamcha, just leave me alone, okay?"

And with that, she hung up the phone lightly. She walked over to the table and sat down across from Vegeta, head in her hands.

"What was that about?" he asked her.

Bulma sighed once again, "I don't know…sometimes I wonder if Yamcha knows the meaning of the words 'it's over.'"

He shrugged and got up to get a plate and try some of her eggs and pancakes, sitting back down after doing so.

Seeing this, Bulma sat up, smiling at him, "You like?"

Vegeta chewed his first bite thoughtfully, like it took a lot of brain power to know if the food tastes good. After he swallowed, he looked down at his plate, "Well…the eggs seem to have too much pepper in them and it seems to me that you put milk in them…" he looked up at her and shook his head, "No good, so maybe next time just try making them sunny-side-up. As for the pancakes, you added _way _too much batter for your own good and why did you make them blueberry?! They could have just been buttermilk, you know!"

Bulma tilted her head to the side, trying to figure that whole thing out, "So…does that mean you like it?"

It was his turn to sigh as he also nodded, "Yes, woman…I like it."

This seemed to make Bulma happy since her smile grew wide, "Great! I won't mind making breakfast for you then since you won't insult me about my cooking anymore!"

Vegeta frowned, "Right…just don't make anything out of your range."

Bulma nodded, "Okay," after that, they went silent except for Vegeta's noises as he stuffed his face. She decided to ask him a question, even though she knew what the answer was going to be, "So, Vegeta, what are you going to do today?"

"Train," was his simple response. 

"Ah…well, how about we go shopping?" she asked.

"_I don't shop!"_ he exclaimed as though that was the biggest insult he ever got.

Bulma looked out her window, "Yeah…you're right, it looks like it might rain today, so how about we watch some movies? I have some really good action ones you might like…but I also got romance and comedy and…"

As she went on and on, Vegeta got up from the table, done with his meal, and put his plate in the sink.

"And horror and drama and…"

But before she could say another type of movie, Vegeta was hovering over her, one hand on the back of her chair and one hand on the table. When she noticed this, she shut up and looked at him.

He gave his evil smirk down at her, "I'm going to train today."

And with that said, he left the kitchen and she heard the door slam as he went outside.

She still sat in the same position she was in when she was looking up at him, then shivered, "Oh, those butterflies!"

**********

Just as Bulma had said, it did rain all day, so she used this time to catch up on some of her work for Capsule Corp., since Vegeta was training nonstop. 

After four hours of working though, Bulma decided to stop. She always did feel lazy on rainy days. So after that, all she wanted to do was lay on her bed, listening to the radio, and counting the number of lines on her ceiling.

During this time, Vegeta was always hard at work, not wanting to take any breaks. He already had quite a few bruises and blood streaks on him, though, from all his vigorous blasts in the gravity room. 

But he did stop once he felt a ki coming from outside the room and he had to look to see who it was. It was too weak to be Kakarot's and too strong to be Bulma's. When he saw who it was though, it didn't surprise him that it was Yamcha. Vegeta saw him walk into Capsule Corp. since the door was always unlocked when he was outside training.

He chuckled after Yamcha was out of sight. He doubted he would do anything and besides, Bulma could take care of herself. So, once again, he went back to his training session.

Back inside, Bulma was annoyed that her radio station kept playing so many commercials.

"Come on! Play some songs already!" she yelled at the box, about to change the channel when her favorite song came on.

Bulma smiled and rolled on her back again, putting her arms behind her head, "Finally!"

Soon, she began singing along and didn't notice any other sound around her:

"He kissed me in a way that I've never been kissed before, he kissed me in a way that I wanna be kissed forever more…"

After she sang this verse, she heard her doorknob jangle a little and sat up in bed, turning down the radio, "Vegeta?"

She was smiling, really expecting it to be him, but instead…Yamcha walked in.

Her smile faded as fast as it came as she scowled at him, turning off her radio, "What do you want, Yamcha? Why are you here?"

Yamcha shut the door behind him and walked towards her, "I only want to talk, Bulma."

His face held an innocent look, but Bulma knew not to fall for it.

"Talk about _what?_" she asked nastily.

Yamcha took a deep breath as he grabbed her desk chair and sat in it, looking her in the eyes, "I just want to know what I did wrong is all…"

Bulma groaned, "As if you don't know! There are SO many things you did wrong! For starters, you cheated on me!"

He looked taken aback, "Cheated on you? When? How?"

She ignored his questions, "Secondly, you wanted to sleep with me before _I _wanted to!"

"I--," Yamcha tried to start.

But Bulma laughed sarcastically, "And three's a charm! After I said I wanted to be married first, you just asked me to marry you out of no where! Not for love, but for sex!" 

By this time, she was standing up, fists clenched at her sides, and face red with anger.

As Yamcha took this all in, he shook his head, "Bulma…babe, you got it all wrong! All those things I can explain…"

When he didn't go on, Bulma screamed, "Then start explaining!"

Yamcha tried to reach for her hands, but she pulled away. He decided to have it at that.

"First of all…how do you think I was cheating on you?"

Bulma glared at him, "Well, the half empty perfume bottle in your car kinda helped."

He looked confused at first, trying to remember what she was talking about. Then it dawned on him, "Oh! You mean that perfume bottle on the passenger side of my car," he laughed shortly, "Bulma, that's Chi-Chi's. She needed a few things from the store and since she didn't feel like walking, she asked me for a ride. And every time you asked me if I was seeing someone else, I always said no…why didn't you believe me?"

She didn't do anything, just stared at him, "Well then…why were you having such a hard time talking to me at dinner?"

Yamcha looked down for a second, then looked back up at her, "I…was nervous."

Again, Bulma's face became hot, "Nervous?! Nervous about what?! That I'd find out you really w_ere _cheating on me!?"

He shook his head frantically, "No, no, no! That's not it at all Bulma! You're not giving me a chance to explain!"

"Well, then explain faster!"

Yamcha took a deep breath, wanting to get it over with, "I was nervous because I was planing on asking you to marry me that night. I was taking you up to that hotel room, to try to be romantic about it. I was just going to…make out passionately with you for awhile," he blushed while saying this, "then once that was going on for awhile, I was going to ask you to marry me. I just wanted some privacy for the both of us, Bulma, I mean it, I didn't even know you thought that way."

He paused then, letting her take it all in. After a few moments, her face began to drop from her scowl, "So…what you're saying is…you never cheated on me and you just wanted to make a romantic proposal?"

He nodded.

"But…but why didn't you tell me that night?" Bulma asked, feeling somewhat ashamed.

Yamcha stood up, holding her hands now that she didn't pull away, "Because I wanted to surprise you…but you ran out too fast before I could do anything."

Bulma slumped her shoulders and looked down at their hands together, "Oh…oh, Yamcha, I'm so sorry. I feel like an idiot now."

"Hey…" he lifted her chin up with his finger and smiled at her, "It's understandable." 

With that, he leaned down and gave her one of his most gentle kisses on the lips. He pulled away quickly though.

"So…heh," he blushed again, "even though it's not that much of a surprise now…" he put his forehead against hers, "Will you marry me, Bulma?"  


She smiled at him, "Yamcha, I…I…" but then her smile faded, "I can't."

She let go of his hands and took a step back.

Yamcha's eyes widened from his shock, "No? B-but…but why? Do you still have doubts? Because I can—."

Bulma shook her head, "No, it's not that, it's just…" she bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

"Just…?" Yamcha tried to urge her to continue.

She took in a wavering breath and looked back up at him, "I don't love you anymore, Yamcha."

At that moment, Yamcha stuttered over a million words he wanted to say at once, but never succeeded on any of them.

Bulma felt tears brim her eyes, her heart going out to him, "I'm so sorry…" she covered her mouth to stop from sobbing.

'Why does there always have to be drama somewhere in my life?' she thought, 'Can't it just stop at a certain point? I look into his eyes and see his hurt…his pain, but what can I do? It's not my fault how I feel…but oh, how I wish he won't make a big deal out of this…'

"Wha-why don't you…" he couldn't even finish his sentence.

She breathed in a brave breath and put her hand on his shoulder, "Yamcha…I will always love you as a friend…I just feel that I don't know you anymore. I hardly see you from your training, and after what happened a couple of days ago…even though it wasn't you fault, I just made myself fall out of love…"

Yamcha looked around her room as a distraction as to not look at her, but as he spoke, he finally looked her in the eyes, "Bulma…all I wanted to do that night was to make that the _best _night of your life…I never wanted all this to happen."

Bulma nodded, "I know that now, Yamcha, it's just…well…I guess even before that night, I was kinda of…falling out of love. We have broken up time and time again…we have been together for many years and have had some really great times," she smiled, "but it just isn't the same any more…don't you feel that way, too?"

He shook her head, "I don't…"

"I think you do," she said quickly, "you just don't want to face the facts that it can be over just like that. But Yamcha…you have to move on. I have…"

She felt a tear spill down her left cheek as she talked more and more and she saw his own eyes begin to glisten.

But Yamcha was brave, "Yeah, but…do you have someone to move on with?"

Bulma took a step away from him after this question, "I…"

Yamcha never took his eyes off her, "You love him…don't you?"

Right away, Bulma knew he was talking about Vegeta. She didn't know how to respond though…was she really ready to tell anyone her knew found secret? And would it be Yamcha who knew first? She guessed she had no choice…

She hung her head low, "I…I do."

She looked back up to see him shaking his head in disapproval, "I can't believe this…" he turned around, but quickly turned back towards her, "I can't believe YOU!"

"Yamcha, please…" she shifted her weight to her left side.

"No, Bulma really! And you accuse _me _of cheating! HA!" he chuckled mockingly.

Bulma shook her head, "I wasn't cheating on you! I only found this out yesterday!"

Yamcha went right up to her face, "But we weren't even broken up yet!"

"I…I found that we were," she stated.

"Oh…oh, I see!" Yamcha said sarcastically, "I'm just _so _easy to get over, that you just forgot about me in a heartbeat and go after that no good--."

"Don't you _dare _say anything bad about Vegeta," Bulma hissed through her teeth.

Yamcha held up his hands as if he were under arrest and began backing up towards the door, "Fine…fine, you know, I won't. I'll just leave you and your prince alone. You won't have to worry about seeing me around to bother you anymore."

By the calm way he said all that, it made Bulma quiver. That didn't sound like the Yamcha she knew at all and she didn't like it one bit.

"Yamcha, no…that's not what I meant at all…" Bulma tried to settle him down.

"I don't care anymore!" Yamcha said, mocking her from what she said earlier on the phone.

He turned around and walked out her door, slamming it behind him.

"I still want to be your friend, Yamcha!" Bulma tried to call after him…but heard no response.

She sat down on her bed, bewildered. She went over the whole scene in two seconds in her head before she buried her face in her pillow and burst into tears.

**********

It wasn't until about two hours later that Vegeta finally got done training. He walked into Capsule Corp. with a towel around his neck, wiping his face with it.

"I think I'll take a shower before I go ask that woman what that weakling wanted…" he said as he walked up the stairs and went into his room for a shower.

His shower was very quick, he was anxious to hear from Bulma.

From this thought, he growled at himself, "Why do I even care?! It's none of my business and it's not like it's that interesting either!"

But nonetheless, he hopped out of the shower and put on his loose pants that he wears to bed. He walked down the hall to where her room was and knocked on the door loudly.

"Come in, Vegeta…" he heard her choked voice from inside.

He opened the door and automatically said, "So…what did your boyfriend want?"

Bulma looked up at him, her eyes still a little puffy from her crying and he stopped his next sentence.

She shook her head, again embarrassed from crying in front of him, "He isn't my boyfriend anymore…he's not even my friend," she said lowly.

Vegeta walked towards her, "What did he do now?"

"Nothing," she sniffed, "Nothing and that's the whole point right there. He…he never cheated on me."

The explanation popped into Vegeta's head, "Oh, I see. He wasn't cheating on you, but once he found out that's what you thought, he became mad at you."

Bulma wiped her eyes with her fingers, "Something like that…here's the story in brief detail: See, he came in and asked what he did wrong. I thought he was just playing dumb, so I told him, but then he explained everything clearly," she looked up at him, "He only wanted to marry me that night…nothing else."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he sat in the chair Yamcha once sat in earlier, "Nothing else?"

She shook her head, "No…but when he came over today…I felt really ashamed but…but I told him I didn't love him anymore and he took it out of proportion somewhat…I just feel so horrible! He only wanted to make me happy and here I am, breaking his heart."

"Well…just think of it this way," Vegeta commented, "as a bad relationship gone bad," he laughed at his 'joke.'

Bulma looked back down at her carpet, "It's not funny, Vegeta…once he knew I've gone on with my life and has gotten over him…that's when he began flipping out and left…he didn't even want to be friends anymore…and he accused me of cheating, though I see where he's coming from a little bit…I didn't want to have anything to do with him either what I thought he was."

Vegeta looked surprised, "How could _you _be cheating?"

She blushed a little, "Well, it's just something I admitted, but that's not important!" Bulma made another sob as fresh tears came to her eyes, "I-I always see movies where a couple breaks up…and they seem to hate each other afterwards…" Bulma squeezed her eyes shut to let the tears spill, "I was just hoping we would be different…"

Having said that, she put her hands over her face, as so Vegeta wouldn't see her cry, even though he already knew she was, so what was the difference? She didn't know at that moment.

He didn't know quite what to do, but he felt helpless just sitting there, watching her mourn. And he hated feeling helpless! Even if it involved something like this…and after all, it was he who made her say all this again and it was he who wanted to know about her personal life and it was her who was willing to tell it to him.

Vegeta got up from his seat and sat beside her on her bed, slowly putting a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't expecting her to do anything else besides cry, but he was proven wrong.

As soon as she felt his touch, she didn't care how much she would humiliate herself in front of him. She turned his way and leaned against him, burying her face against his bare chest.

His eyes widened as he made a bewildered sound, he looked down at her, his arms outspread.

As he looked at her, he saw her small form shake from all her sobbing and uncontrollable pressure building inside of her.

Vegeta slowly put his arms around her, hardly touching her, "Woman, calm down, you're going to hurt yourself."

Upon hearing his command, she settled down some. To anyone else, his voice may sound dreadful, but to her, it was like a melody. She began to realize the position they were in and again blushed. She loved the feel of his arms around her, even though they were hardly touching her skin. She loved the way his voice sounded so close to her ear, even though it wasn't a whisper. She loved the way he seemed to care so much, even though he tried not to show it.

She loved the way he was who he was.

She slowly took her hands away from her face as though she thought that if she moved, he would go away.

Bulma snuggled her one hand between her chest in his and lay her head on his lower shoulder. Her other hand slid up his chest and to his shoulder, then back down his arm, ever so lightly with her fingertips. She watched her hand slide over him, feeling mesmerized by the look of it.

Vegeta, on the other hand, began breathing heavier, not quite sure about the sensations he was having right then.

"Your skin got tight…" Bulma said softly.

He looked down at her, realizing she said something, "What?"

Bulma looked up at him for a second, then watched her hand again, "Your skin got tight...you got goosebumps."

"Oh…" he chuckled, "Is that good?"  


She smiled, "It means that you're enjoying me doing this…"

Vegeta then held his breath. Did he really want the woman to know he liked this? The first few nights they spent together, they didn't even touch…except for when he was fixing her wrist. But it was nothing like the moment. Should he just get up and leave before the stupid emotions caught up with him? No! It doesn't matter…he could always control himself! Besides…he didn't think he would be able to lift himself up.

Bulma lifted her head up to look at him again. This time, it seemed like she never was crying.

He looked down into her eyes and again, his eyes widened. He saw the same soft and compassionate look she gave him the night before.

'No! That's impossible…this woman can't be falling for me! It's absurd…crazy!"

But this thought soon popped out of his head as he saw her leaning closer to him. He seemed to know what was coming, but had no will to stop it.

Before either of them knew it, Bulma's lips were as close to his as they could be without touching. She whispered his name before slowly leaning up the rest of the way to have their lips meet for the first time.

Right away, Vegeta decided to push her away, but to his astonishment, she wouldn't budge.

"What the…why can't I push her away?! I know I'm so much stronger than her!"

But he soon found out that he wasn't pushing her away…but pushing her towards him, kissing her back all the same as she was to him.

After a few more moments, he finally managed to push her away a couple centimeters.

"Bulma, no…" but even as he said that, he knew it didn't sound convincing.

She shivered noticeably in his arms. Oh, how she loved hearing him say her name, she didn't get to hear it too often. She was beginning to think that woman _was _her name.

She was so unaware of what she was doing, it was scaring her. Usually, if she was in this kind of position with someone, it was made very clear to her. But…it just seemed like it wasn't her body moving…for once it was her heart telling her what to do and not her head.

Bulma ran her hand down the side of his face, looking into his confused eyes. To the rest of the world, they were just endless black pits that held nothing but hatred. But to Bulma, they showed an eternity of emotions all locked inside of his body.

Vegeta moved his hand to the back of her neck once he saw her leaning towards him again. He knew what he had to do. But his mind was still in a twirl…how did this simple human have the nerve to kiss him?! It was completely absurd, yet before he knew it, he felt her soft lips against his again, this time with more passion behind it.

He couldn't help but kiss her back, as her desire seemed so deep. Vegeta let out a low groan as he had to bring up enough strength to knock her on the back of her neck. He felt her body jerk from the surprise, but then quickly fall limp as she was knocked out.

He slowly and gently (or as gently as he could) lifted her off his body and laid her down on her bed. He covered her up with a couple of blankets, then stood straight up again, still looking down at her.

'I'm sorry, Bulma…' he consciously thought, 'it just isn't worth it.'

He wiped a strand of hair from her face, but pulled back quickly. He shook his head, still confused from everything that happened. He made an exasperated grunt before walking out of her bedroom, closing the door behind him, but not looking back…


	4. Is That Love?

****

Then He Kissed Her

IV.

The next morning, Bulma woke up dazed. She sat up, but quickly flopped back down on her bed, holding her head.

"Oh, I feel like I've been hit by a truck…" she thought. 

She got up slowly this time, planting her feet firmly on the ground. She stood up wobbly, walking towards her bathroom to take a bath.

Bulma sunk low under the steaming water, warming her skin. As she relaxed, letting all her muscles free from tense, she began thinking.

'What a bizarre dream…' she thought to herself, 'I don't know why I would dream that, though…I guess it can be pretty obvious…or it might just be from what happened with Yamcha.' Her face dropped, as she felt her eyes moisten, 'Oh, Yamcha…I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you…'

She sighed as she closed her eyes, wanting to _not _think about anything.

Meanwhile…Vegeta was flying towards Goku's ki level, deciding to take a break from training in the gravity stimulator. 

It didn't take long for him to find Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo training near a mountainside, fast and furious movements flying everywhere.

Vegeta landed a few miles away, walking up to the trio now.

He didn't have to go very far, as Gohan was hit towards him, landing right at his feet.

"Oh…man, that didn't feel pretty…" Gohan mumbled as he tried to get up.

But once he saw Saiyan boots in front of him, he looked up, only to see a scowling Vegeta looking down at him. This was all that he needed to push himself up all the way.

"Uh…hi Vegeta," Gohan greeted him.

By now, Vegeta was paying no attention to him, as his focus was turned towards Goku.

Goku happened to see him, too, so he flew over to where his son and fellow Saiyan were.

He landed beside Gohan, "Hey, Vegeta! How's it going?" Goku asked in his usual cheerful voice.

Vegeta just gave him a glare, "Kakarot, I came here for training, not for every one of you to ask me nonsense questions!"

"Oh…uh…HA!" Goku put his hand behind his head, "Well, let me guess, you want to train with me?"

A low grunt was Vegeta's answer for a yes.

Goku smiled, "Okay Vegeta, no problem!" he looked down at Gohan, "Think you can train with Piccolo for awhile?"

Gohan nodded as he ran back over to where Piccolo was standing.

Goku watched him go, and when he saw Gohan reach Piccolo, he turned back to Vegeta.

"So…" Goku got into his fighting stance, "let's see what new moves you learned. Can you become Super Saiyan yet?"

This made Vegeta mad as he powered up, "Kakarot, do not even mention Super Saiyan to me! I will achieve it soon enough and when I do," he smirked, "I'll make sure to let you be the first to know."

Goku grinned, "Great!"

Before he could say anymore, Vegeta was flying at him, sending him punch after punch and kick after kick.

Goku blocked or dodged all of his attacks though, often throwing a couple himself, "I'm honored that I'll get to be the first to know…but why do I have a feeling that Bulma will be?"

This question caught Vegeta off guard, as he paused, then was punched in the face by Goku.

He fell to the ground.

Goku was still in his punching position, surprised he got Vegeta that easy. He again put his hand behind his head, "Heh, sorry about that, Vegeta!"

Vegeta growled as he got up, wiping the blood away from his mouth, "Don't be! It was just a cheep shot!"

No sooner had he said this that he began another furious attacks moment.

Goku smiled to himself from this. He still remembered Trunks, who was to be the son of Vegeta and Bulma. He wanted so bad to tell Vegeta about that, but he knew he could ruin the chance of Trunks being born. And even though the thought of them two together caught him off guard, it seemed perfectly clear. They were both very stubborn people, yet they were also very different in personalities. Then again…they always say opposites attract.

"Kakarot!"

Goku snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Vegeta scream, "What?!"

Vegeta was glaring at him, "Pay more attention to the battle instead of whatever else you are thinking of!"

Goku powered up to nearly Super Saiyan, still smirking, "Whatever you say, Vegeta."

**********

It wasn't until about six o'clock that night that Vegeta decided to come home…or in other words, Capsule Corp.

He landed in front of the entrance, opening the door then stepping into the kitchen. He heard the TV on in the other room, so he knew Bulma was in there. He would have just gone upstairs to go to bed, but his stomach told him other wise.

He opened up the refrigerator to see it stacked full with food again. But that soon was changed as practically all of it was put on the table and he began eating it all.

It wasn't too long before the show Bulma was watching to end and she shut the TV off, only to hear Vegeta's loud eating noises in the kitchen.

She smiled as she walked towards the room, 'Finally he's home…I want to talk to him.'

Once she got into the kitchen, Vegeta saw her, but tried to ignore her, 'I don't want to see her now.'

Bulma sat down across from him, his pile of food almost gone, "Hey Vegeta, where'd you go today?"

"Training with Kakarot," Vegeta tried to make his answer short as he mumbled through his food.

She nodded, "I kinda figured that, when I didn't see you training in the gravity room or anything. But…you came home pretty early, usually I would imagine—."

"He got hungry and went home," Vegeta said, still stuffing his face.

"That figures," Bulma laughed, "I should have known…sounds like the same old Goku!"

Vegeta didn't respond, just finished eating his food. He stood up and walked towards the stairs, "Yeah well, I'm going to get some sleep now."

"Sleep?!" Bulma squealed, "Don't you think it's a little early? And don't you want to talk?"

He was climbing the steps by now, "I'm going to bed because I'm tired and no, I do not want to talk."

This didn't keep Bulma from still following him up the steps and down the hall, "Why? I want to talk to you about what happened last night…"

Vegeta flinched a little, how'd he know she was going to say that?

"Well, too bad for you because I don't."

"But, Vegeta…it's something serious!" Bulma urged. 

Vegeta shook his head, not going into his bedroom, "No it isn't."

Bulma still followed him, "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Vegeta got angry from her constant urging. He turned around and pressed her against a wall, holding her tightly by the shoulders.

Bulma held her breath, surprised by his sudden movement. She looked into his eyes to see what he was doing.

"Listen woman…last night meant _nothing_ and what little that happened was a _huge_ mistake. And for your sake, you better get over it fast and act like it _never_ happened!" Vegeta did his best to keep his voice low and steady.

Bulma kept opening her mouth and closing it, confused, "Vegeta…what are you talking about? How do you know what happened between me and Yamcha?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "You told me last night! But I wasn't talking about—."

"No, I didn't," Bulma interrupted him, shaking her head, "I never told you last night. I cried myself to sleep after Yamcha left," Bulma paused to think, "maybe…maybe Yamcha told you what happened?"

Vegeta looked at her as if she were the most idiotic person, "No, I never talked to him! Last night, after he left or whatever, I came in your room to ask you—."

Again he was cut off.

"Vegeta, no you didn't. You never came in my room."

He looked at her for awhile more to see if she was just making a joke but found she wasn't. It took him awhile to figure out, but once he did, it made sense. Because he knocked her out, some people had a tendency to forget that last few moments of what happened while they were awake. So that meant…Bulma didn't even remember she kissed him.

Vegeta shook his head and finally let her go, "No…I guess I didn't."

Once Bulma was free, she rubbed her shoulders, 'What was that all about…?'

"Well then…anyway, Yamcha came over asking what he did to make me mad, so I told him…"

As she went on and on about the story he already knew about, he blocked her out and began having his own thoughts.

'Well…that's a relief, now I don't have to make her forget. That's a shame though…she gets to forget and here I am…having to remember that disgusting moment! Then again…if I found it so disgusting…why do I keep on thinking about it? Today, while fighting Kakarot, I know I wasn't giving it all I've got…and I know he knew too. Why do I think about it?! And why do I feel…'

He looked over at her, watching her mouth move from all her talking, but not hearing a single word.

'Why do I feel like I want to hold her and kiss her all over again?'

Vegeta shook that thought out of his head, 'How pathetic! I'm not going to feel these stupid feelings because of one little thing that happened! Especially if the woman doesn't even remember it herself!'

He decided to stop thinking so much, as he heard Bulma start to slow down in her talking. He noticed that tears were streaming down her face, once again getting caught up in her story.

He leaned against the nearest wall, fighting the urge to go over to her and comfort her just like the night before. But she looked so pitiful, just standing in the middle of the room, crying her heart out to…him.

Vegeta growled, hardly able to keep his desire down, "Woman, would you stop your blubbering! There is more to life than being with some weakling and then crying your heart out over a little loss!"

Bulma sniffed a couple of times, drawing in deep breaths. She blushed. She knew Vegeta was right…but it wouldn't hurt him to show a little compassion…just like the dream she had the night before.

She wondered if she should tell him her dream…it would certainly stop her tears, because she knew she would be smiling the whole time.

She walked towards him some, "Then…after I feel asleep, I had a dream…about you," Bulma looked down a little, blushing all over again.

Vegeta looked taken aback from the sudden switch in tone and subject.

Bulma laughed, "In my dream…you came into my room after Yamcha left and wanted to know what happened…I told you and you…you comforted me when I cried. It worked and before I knew it…I was…I was…" she couldn't say it.

"Kissing me?" Vegeta finished her sentence before he thought.

Bulma's head snapped up, as she stared at him in surprise, "Yeah, how'd you…"

As she looked at him…she saw the answer of how he knew in his eyes, "Oh my Kami…that…" she swallowed, "wasn't a dream…was it?"

By now, she was clenching her fists so tight, she felt her nails leaving indents in her palms, 'I know that dream felt real, but I never imagined…'

Vegeta still stood there, not wanting to make a single move. He gave the truth away…but why did it seem like he wanted to?

She was about to smile, but then remembered what Vegeta had told her earlier and a quick playback came to mind:

__

"Listen woman…last night meant nothing and what little that happened was a huge mistake. And for your sake, you better get over it fast and act like it never happened!"

Bulma gasped, covering her mouth, feeling new tears come to her eyes, 'No! No, no, no! I can't cry again! I should have known that would be his thought on it anyway!'

Before she knew it, she was on her knees on the floor, holding her heart. Two heartbreaks in two days…the heart will be crumbling any second now.

"V-Vegeta, I am s-so sorry…" she managed to choke out, bringing in breath after short breath.

Vegeta stood straight up again, beginning to worry about her. He couldn't just let her sit there! He had to swallow his pride like he did last night, only hold it enough to not let it get any further than settling her down.

He walked over to her and picked her up around her waist, putting her back down on his bed, "Calm down, woman. I don't know what you're getting so upset about."

She quickly tried to dry away her tears with her palms, still feeling her heart beat faster than usual, "Vegeta…don't you…don't you see?"

"See what? You crying?" Vegeta asked, not quiet sure what she was talking about as he sat down beside her.

Bulma shook her head, "No! I mean…" she turned towards him, ready to let him know the truth, "I love you, Vegeta…I really do."

His scowl never left his face, "No you don't, woman, it's just a—."

She moved closer to him, grabbing his hand, "No, Vegeta…it's not just one of those crushes you get after being dumped…I know what it is! I'm old enough to know what love is…and I do love _you_!"

Bulma never took a break in her talking, she wanted to let Vegeta know all her feelings and she didn't want to get interrupted or lose her nerve.

Vegeta pulled his hand away from hers and was about to stand up, "Woman, I don't want to hear it! You're talking crazy, that's all!"

Before he could go anywhere, she grabbed both sides of his face and had him look at her, "Vegeta…look into my eyes, what do you see?" by the way she said that, it wasn't even a question…more of a plead.

He couldn't help but stare into them and what he saw, scared him. He did see actual love and the thing was…he never knew love, so how did he know what it looked like? He didn't have one single answer, so he shut his eyes and got out of her grasp.

"I don't see anything but pupils and your blue eyes!" he screamed, as he stood up, facing away from her.

"Really, Vegeta?" Bulma's voice was quiet…a way that he had never heard her speak before, "Is that really all you see? Because I can see so much more in your eyes…and that's a hard task to reach, you know."

He crossed his arms, but didn't look back at her, "Woman, I would suggest you leave now before you get me any more angry!"

That was a threat and Bulma knew it. But she wasn't one to give up that's for sure. She got up from the bed and went around him to his front and before she knew what she was doing, she jumped on him, letting his lips meet hers to the fullest.

Vegeta had no choice but to wrap his arms around her, seeing how it seemed like she was hanging on to him for dear life.

But he soon caught himself as he pushed her away enough for her to loose her grip on him, "What that hell do you think you are doing, woman?!"

Bulma did feel like she was going crazy. She had never acted like she did around anyone else, but she couldn't help it.

"Did you feel anything from that kiss, Vegeta?" she asked.

"NO! Woman, I don't know what point you are trying to get across, but it is really annoying me! And if you don't leave now, I will uphold that threat." Vegeta yelled at her.

Bulma took another step towards him, "Vegeta…for the last few nights…it seemed like we told each other a lot about ourselves…you said yourself that you have never trusted anyone like you trusted me…so why can't…" Bulma bit her lip, "why can't you love me?"

He took a threatening step towards her, "Which reason do you want? The fact that I never knew love, so I don't know how to? Or the fact that I just don't love you?"

Bulma felt hurt curse all through her body. She had never heard Vegeta speak in such a menacing tone to her...but why couldn't she bring herself to leave? It would be a lot safer for her.

She would give it one more try, 'And if I die…well…at least I tried.'

Bulma looked to him with pleading eyes, "Vegeta…if you don't feel anything towards me…then push me away one more time."

With that said, she slowly leaned towards him, making the kiss light and gentle.

Vegeta just stood there, bewildered, 'Doesn't this woman ever give up? Doesn't she know that no means no?'

What was he supposed to do? He knew he cared for her like he never cared for anyone else, but…is that love? He knew he always felt as though there were lightening bolts jolting throughout his body all three times she kissed him, but…is that love? He knew Bulma loved him even before she told him, but…is that love? …to know how the other feels? Does she see something inside of him that he has been unable to reach and that's why she wouldn't give up?

Vegeta didn't know the answer to any of these questions, but he did know one thing: If anyone knew what he was doing right then with the woman…he would kill anyone and everyone.

He pushed her close, then slowly pushed her away, but still holding onto her.

"Woman, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into," he said in his usual gruff voice, but this time it was lower.

Bulma nodded, stepping closer to him if it was possible, "I know…and I love it."

Vegeta couldn't believe his actions, as it was _he _this time, which pulled her towards him. 

Then he kissed her.

Bulma was overjoyed, she couldn't help but throw her arms around his neck, making the kiss more and more passionate as they went on.

Before either of them knew it, they were sitting on the bed and Vegeta was pulling away.

"Bulma…I would suggest we stop. You had your few minutes of fun, but we can't be anything more." Vegeta said, not quite sure where that came from.

Bulma tried to search his eyes for some explanation, "Why, Vegeta? We just seem to…"

She stopped shortly when she saw pain in his eyes…the same pain he had the first time they talked…after he had a nightmare.

She gently touched his face, "Vegeta, listen, and listen closely…I know it's very hard for you to show anything that you are feeling…and I accept that. After you told me everything that has happened in your past, it's quite reasonable. I know there are still a lot of things I don't know about you, so I don't know if you've been hurt in the past…but I _want _to know, and Vegeta…" she paused, feeling her tears well up again, not really from hurt this time though, "I promise I will _never _hurt you."

Vegeta was amazed at how much she could say in just a few sentences. He felt her grab his hands and hold them as tightly as she could.

"And I promise that I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." She smiled at him.

Vegeta nodded, "That's a very good reason. I do not, under any circumstances, want any of this to get out…no one will ever know what we do," it wasn't really a request, more like a question.

Bulma's smile widened as she gave him a pure hug, "Whatever you want, Vegeta."

He chuckled a little, before pulling her off him, "I got to take a shower now, I've been training all day."

"Oh…is that what that smell is?" Bulma joked, giggling.

Vegeta glared at her, before walking into his bathroom.

Even though she couldn't see Vegeta anymore, she was still smiling at his bathroom door. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to wipe her wide smile off her face.

She screeched a little out of excitement, kicking her feet then spread her arms up and fell back on his bed. Bulma was so overwhelmed; she couldn't help but laugh as she rolled over on her stomach, breathing in the scent of his bed sheets.

"Mmmm…" she moaned, rubbing her hands over the soft fabric and closing her eyes, "I love you, Vegeta…"

She snuggled her head more into the sheets, feeling cozy, 'Everything will turn our right, I know it now. Yamcha and I will still be friends and Vegeta and I will live happily ever after…I finally got my prince.'

With that thought in mind, she relaxed into a perfect daydream, waiting for Vegeta to get done.

About twenty minutes later, Vegeta walked out of a steaming bathroom, again only in his sweats that he wore to bed.

He walked over to his mirror, a towel wrapped around his neck. He looked at his reflection, but his attention was quickly averted to Bulma, who he saw in the background, sitting up and smiling at him.

"Feel better now?" she asked.

Vegeta couldn't help turn around and smirk at her, his answer for a yes.

Bulma began blushing after he did this. From his strong, bare chest to his semi-wet hair that made it partly down, he was breathtaking.

He took of the towel, throwing it in a basket by the bathroom and climbed into his bed, lying down with his arms behind his head, eyes closed.

He could feel Bulma climbing on the bed towards him, then taking a spot right beside him, her head on his shoulder and her arm around him.

Vegeta chuckled lightly, opening one eye to look down on her, "Comfortable?"

She nodded and began moving her fingers over him, feeling his hard muscles, "Are you still tired?"

"Yes, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep now."

For awhile, Bulma stayed quiet. Then she asked in a soft voice:

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

He was about to say yes automatically, but instead, he sighed and mumbled, "Whatever, woman."

Bulma seemed satisfied with that answer as she moved her head next to his and stoked his face lightly, humming a soothing tune.

Vegeta relaxed immediately and before he knew it, he was asleep.

She smiled and slowly leaned over and kissed him softly on his lips, before resuming her position, resting her hand on his chest, for it to stay there the rest of the night.

Hey all you people! This is my first AN, lol! YAY! Anyway, just wanted to thank all you guys for reviewing my first DBZ story, it means a lot to me. ^_^ I'm sorry if this chapter seemed to go faster than you wanted it to, but I promise that this will not be the end…but there is something, um…sad? I might stop this fanfic for awhile, because see…I'm kinda into Goku/Bulma fics at the present moment and it isn't the easiest thing writing this and thinking that at the same time, ya know? But I'm not positive…I might keep writing this one at the same time, just don't expect an update as fast as the others went, kay? I'm reeeealy sorry. Please R&R! 


	5. Do You Love Me?

**__**

Then He Kissed Her

V.

When Bulma awoke the next morning, the first thing she realized was that Vegeta was not there beside her like the previous night.

She tried to reach out for him, hoping that maybe her eyes just didn't focus enough to see him. But all she managed to grab was a pillow.

Disappointed, she moaned and rolled over on her back, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. But once she sat up, she was smiling again.

"Hey, I should feel lucky he let me sleep in the same bed as him!" she said to herself, feeling a burst of energy rush through her.

Bulma jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, into her room, and got changed into something new for the new day. She brushed her hair in front of the mirror, seeing her reflection smile widely back at her. She dropped her brush back on her dresser and literally hopped down the steps. She ran into the kitchen, just in time to see Vegeta walking in from out side.

Vegeta saw her right away as well and crossed his arms over his chest; "You still never fixed the gravity room, woman!"

But Bulma completely ignored his demand as she skipped over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hi, Vegeta! How's you're morning?"

He grunted and pushed her away from him, "Well, considering I had no breakfast this morning, my gravity room is broken, and you're hanging on me like a lunatic, I would say my morning is not the best!" he yelled at her.

She never quit smiling, even after this, as she turned around towards the stove, "Well, what would you like for breakfast? Then, after you eat, I'll get to work on fixing your machine…then I can hang on you like a lunatic some more!" Bulma replied, still as cheerful as ever.

Vegeta raised am eyebrow at her, "What are you so happy about today?"

Bulma spun back around and trotted over to him, "You!" was all she mouthed as she pointed a finger at his chest and kissed him on the cheek.

Vegeta growled angrily at her for doing this, but said nothing. Just watched her do three complete spins, then opening the refrigerator and taking out egg cartons.

"Each time I saw him I couldn't wait to see him again…I knew that he was mine so I gave him all the love that I had…and then he kissed me," Bulma began singing various parts of her song.

Vegeta mumbled something about her always singing that damn song and sat down at the table, waiting for his meal.

After she sang for so long, he got so annoyed, an argument wouldn't even calm his nerves. So he decided to avert her mind to something else besides the song.

"You know, I could be training at this particular moment if you would fix the stupid machine first and then cook breakfast while I'm in there!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma turned around from cracking an egg and dumping the contents inside into a bowl, "Oh Vegeta, I know you're so hungry right now, you wouldn't be able to train anyway! So stop complaining, this should be done within ten minutes."

Vegeta "humph"-ed and looked out the window, seeing the sun shining bright and birds chirping happily. He slammed his fists down on the table, making Bulma jump and drop an egg on the floor.

"Vegeta—," was all she got out as she watched him head towards the window.

He opened the window and formed a small ki blast in his hand. He aimed it at the three birds and blasted them. The last sound heard from the happy birds was a loud "PEEP!" before feathers flew everywhere.

Vegeta shut the window again and walked back over to his place at the table. By the way he was acting; it was like he never left the table in the first place.

Bulma blinked at him, wandering why he did that to the poor birds.

He saw this look and frowned, "They were making too much noise…and they sounded too happy. It got annoying."

She rolled her eyes and went back to preparing food, "You gotta learn to be happy sometimes, too, Vegeta."

"Heh, yeah right! There's nothing on this big blob you call Earth to be happy about!" Vegeta exclaimed, putting his head in his hand.

Bulma turned around and glared at him, hands on her hips, "Hey now!" she felt insulted.

Vegeta glared back at her, "What!"

She groaned and stomped over to him, "Do you not remember anything that went on last night?!"

He shrugged, "What about it?"

Bulma felt like she was about to explode, but quickly calmed down and put a smile on her face again. She walked behind him and put her arms around his shoulders, having her fingers run up and down his chest.

"You know I love you," she whispered, giggling as she kissed his neck."

"Argh!" Vegeta moved forward quickly, making her fall off balance to the side, "Don't _ever _do that again! It's sickening!"

Bulma left him alone, of course still smiling, as she walked back over to the counter, putting the eggs in a pan, "You sure didn't seem to think that last night." 

That was it for Vegeta. He stood up, making his chair topple over, slamming his hands onto the table once again.

"I have had _enough _of all your lovey-dovey stuff! Last night was just a one-time thing! So get over it!" he yelled at her roughly, turning towards the door to head outside.

"And come fix that damn gravity room already, will you woman?!" Vegeta screamed behind him, before shutting the door loudly behind him.

Bulma was shocked by his sudden outburst. She sighed and turned off the heat on the stove.

'Maybe he's just irritable because he hasn't got to train much,' she giggled at this as she grabbed her tool set and headed out side, 'he's not like other men, that's for sure.'

Once near the gravity room, she saw Vegeta standing in his famous stand, waiting impatiently for her.

"Hurry up, woman! I don't have all day!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Bulma responded, entering the room, setting her toolbox beside the operator, and getting to work right away.

Outside, Vegeta stomped his foot, expecting her to be done already. But to his surprise, within one minute, Bulma came back out, carrying her set.

"That was hardly any trouble at all. Two wires just came loose, but it's okay now," she implied him.

Without another word of thank you or any such sort, he walked into the stimulator, and as soon as he closed the door, Bulma heard the soft humming from inside.

Bulma's face turned red from this, even though she was expecting it, "Oooo, I guess you're gonna have cold eggs when you get hungry, Vegeta!" she yelled, though she knew he couldn't hear her.

She stormed back inside Capsule Corp., her turn to slam the door behind her. Yet, as soon as this was done, her smile returned and she began dancing again.

***********

As the day went on, Vegeta never came out of training, which wasn't surprising, he needed to get caught up from hours missed.

Bulma, on the other hand, grew quite bored. She was caught up in all her work and there was really no place that sounded invigorating to shop at, at the moment. She thought about going to the mountains to see Goku and telling him everything that happened between her and Vegeta the night before, since she told him everything anyway, but decided against it. After all, Vegeta did say he didn't want _that _side of him to get out to anybody. And Goku was included on that, big time.

She sighed, lying down on the couch she'd been sitting on for the last three hours, doing nothing.

'I wonder why I never hooked up with Goku…' she began thinking to herself, 'after all, we've been best friends forever and we were always there for each other.

'Chi-Chi's so lucky…she got a sweet, handsome, and not to mention stupid husband. But that's always for the best,' Bulma would admit to herself, and herself only, that she often fell in and out of a crush with Goku, but it was nothing serious and she never mentioned anything about it to him.

'Hmm…wander what it would have been like if _we _were married now. Would Gohan be _my _son?' Bulma inquired about this for a few moments before bursting into giggles.

"Nah! Would never happen!" she said aloud without knowing it.

Just then, Vegeta walked into the living room, a towel around his neck and with no shirt on.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" he asked her hastily. 

Bulma ignored the question as she quickly examined his perfect body before sitting up, "I bet you would like something to eat now, huh?"

Vegeta smirked at her, "Oh, don't you just know me so well."

"Maybe I do…" Bulma said mysteriously, mocking his smirk.

He chuckled lightly as he made his way into the kitchen, followed closely by Bulma, who by now, had totally forgotten that he was supposed to have cold eggs.

But once she saw them on the stove she remembered, but didn't bother with it. She threw the eggs away and made twenty ham sandwiches for him, putting the huge plate in front of him. As he began digging in, she sat down across from him.

"I have a question," she stated suddenly.

"I have an answer," he said simply.

Bulma ignored the comment and looked at him, eyes sparkling, "Why are you so…"

He stopped eating and gave her a 'go on' look.

"Why are you so short?" Bulma asked, before falling into hysterical laughter, not knowing where the heck she came up with that question.

Vegeta felt his face turn red, "I'm just going to ignore that now and let you live, woman," he said calmly, then going back to eating.

Bulma was still giggling loudly, though covering her mouth with her hand, trying to lighten it.

He pretended like she didn't exist at all as he finished eating and stood up from his place, walking away.

Right away, Bulma stopped her laughing, "Hey, now where are you going?"

Vegeta growled back at her, "I'm going to train some more! Not like you care…" then he disappeared behind the door.

Bulma looked at the door for a few moments, then looked back at where he was sitting. She fell off her chair from the continuous delayed laughter, not forgetting the outraged look on his face.

**********

It wasn't until around eight that night that Vegeta actually decided to call it a night and hit the sack. He walked into Capsule Corp. and, when not seeing Bulma, thought she went to bed early, too.

He walked up the stairs, feeling his muscles ache from his hard days work. He always enjoyed that feeling. He opened his bedroom door and stepped in, eyes getting wide at what he saw.

Bulma was at his mirror, brushing her hair with her hairbrush…that was in _his _room!

"Woman…what are you doing in here!?" he yelled, walking over to her.

She smiled up at him as she put her brush down, "You said I could sleep in here, remember?"

Vegeta growled, "That was last night! Not tonight! Don't expect me to be that generous every night, woman!"

Bulma stood up and was right in front of him, "Oh, but I will," she commented before leaning in and kissing him fully on the lips.

He pulled away from her, not feeling like kissing her at the moment. He looked into her eyes for a brief moment but was still able to see her admiration towards him. Vegeta inwardly smirked but pushed past her into his bathroom.

"I need a shower."

Bulma smiled as she watched the door close and flopped down on his bed, just like the night before. She would just wait for him to get done, then…t_ry _to start some romance. She knew she would be doing it all, but she didn't care. For some reason, she just felt complete every time she touched him.

When she finally heard the shower shut off and the door burst open, tons of steam came hurdling out, warming the whole room quickly. Followed by the stream, came Vegeta.

She had to giggle. It was like an action movie with someone coming out of the smoke, "How dramatic," she complimented.

Vegeta didn't comment, just threw back his covers and climbed into bed, his back facing her.

But that didn't stop Bulma.

She wiggled closer to him, resting her hand on his upper arm before sliding it up and down. He didn't react to her, but she was still able to see goosebumps pop up. She giggled quietly, knowing he knew he had them too. Yet she continued to do it.

He sighed, "Bulma, I'm tired right now and all I want to do is sleep. Go to sleep too."

Vegeta felt Bulma shift on the bed and heard the click of the lamp going out beside his bed, now knowing the light was out. He opened his eyes, only to see blackness anyway, which only made him more tired.

Bulma found her way back to him after she got under the covers herself. They were quiet for awhile and Vegeta thought she fell asleep…until she spoke again, that is.

"Hey Vegeta…"

"Mm?" was all he managed to get out.

"Guess what?" she asked him in a playful voice.

He grunted, "What?"

"I love you," she said simply, but not hearing another response from him.

They were quiet again, before Bulma spoke once again.

"Hey Vegeta…"

Vegeta sighed loudly, letting her know he was annoyed, "What now?"

"Umm…" she paused, "Well, you know that question I asked you earlier?"

He remembered it as soon as she said it and he shifted uncomfortably, "So?"

"Well…that wasn't exactly the question I had in mind to ask…"

It was clear that she was becoming shyer and shyer as she spoke, but he didn't bother to mention anything about it.

"Then what was it already?!" 

Bulma took in a wavering breath and let it out slowly. She decided to ask him the question before she lost her nerve:

"Do you love me?"

Okay, finally managed to get chapter 5 done! So, did ya like? I know it was shorter than the rest, but I don't think it was **that** short. Please review and thanks for waiting!


	6. What I've Waited For

**__**

Then He Kissed Her

VI.

"Do you love me?"

The question played over and over in his mind, like a broken record. And just like a broken record, it wouldn't stop until it was fixed…just like the question.

How did he answer something so simple, yet so complex? His first instinct was to say no, but that would just make him a liar, and he was a man of his word.

But just because he didn't hate her, didn't mean he had to love her, right? Sure, the woman next to him was the one that understood him the most out of the whole stupid planet…but it wasn't him to know exactly what his feelings were.

So instead, he just moved more towards the end of the bed, shifting roughly underneath the covers, "Go to sleep, woman," was his only mumbled reply.

Bulma was quiet for awhile, not exactly sure how to respond to his demand. But then she quickly smiled. Sure, Vegeta didn't _say _he loved her like she asked him, but his little 'go to sleep, woman' meant more to her than it would any one else.

She moved closer to him, resting her head behind his and her hands between her chest and his back.

A content sigh was heard from her, "Right back at you, man," and she laughed at her little joke.

Vegeta didn't make a sound or a move, so she figured he already took her advice and fell asleep. So she, too, closed her eyes and began drifting off slowly.

Yet unbeknownst to her, Vegeta was very wide-awake after her question. This angered him, considering he was hoping for a long, nice, peaceful rest. His mind was mostly blank, he still had no answer for her on that question, it was just the question itself that laid heavily on his mind.

What would he have done if he did say yes, he loved her? What would _she _have done? Would she have jumped for joy and hung on him all night, talking away about whatever it was she liked to talk about? Or would she have broken his heart…just teasing him by saying she loved him…wanting to taunt him until he said it back?

Vegeta cringed at the thought. He was too busy in his young life to worry about ever having a girlfriend so he didn't know what a broken heart felt like, but it sounded painful…in both perspectives.

But he didn't consider Bulma as a girlfriend, no way. She was just someone that slept with him and said 'I love you' a lot.

He smirked, imagining telling that to someone and hearing him or her say, "No, that would make her your lover."

But he didn't consider her that either! Bulma was just a good friend to him…nothing more…

HA! Yeah right, and he was stupider than Kakarot.

Vegeta grunted to his self-conscience, forgetting to keep quiet.

"Vegeta?" he heard her ask.

He sighed and turned over on his back. He might as well talk to her for awhile, he wasn't getting any more tired just lying there and thinking.

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked, moving away from him a little so he wouldn't be right near the edge and tried to pull him with her. It really didn't work, but he understood what she was trying to do and moved himself over, finally feeling the bed on both sides of him.

He looked over at her and, since his eyes got adjusted to the dark, he could see her big blue eyes staring at him with concern.

Vegeta grinned then _tisked; _"You shouldn't worry so much, woman. It gives you gray hair."

Bulma frowned and shoved him, but it didn't budge him anyway.

"I was just wondering why you weren't asleep. You said you were so tired before."

He growled and turned away from her, "It's your fault."

She looked surprised, "My fault?!" but then she realized w_hy _it was her fault and her face eased into a smile. Bulma cupped his cheek farthest away from her, then slowly ran it down underneath his chin, lightly brushing her hand against his neck.

Vegeta closed his eyes, leaning into her palm more. Upon doing this, Bulma giggled lightly, moving her hand down to caress his chest in circles.

"Woman?" he asked lightly.

"Hmm?" she answered, looking to his closed eyes, but not hearing a response.

She decided to try again, thinking that he didn't hear her, "What is it, Vegeta?"

He opened his eyes slightly and looked over at her. Bulma couldn't help but smile down at him, liking how peaceful he looked when he was half-asleep.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked suddenly.

Bulma looked taken aback at his question, "Doing…what?"  


Vegeta sighed loudly; "You know exactly what I mean."

She stayed quiet for awhile, thinking it over until she came to the conclusion that what he wanted to know was why she was touching him so…lovingly, if that was the word.

"And _you, _my dear, already know the answer to that," Bulma giggled, poking his chest with her index finger when she addressed him.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, "Fine. You want to have it that way…I'm asking why to that answer now."

"I…" Bulma stopped, "wait, now you got me confused."

He chuckled, "And you say you're the smartest human."

Bulma scowled at him, "I am! I just…don't know what you're asking exactly."

Vegeta sighed again, hating himself for what he was about to say, "_Why _do you love me?"

It was Bulma's turn to laugh and that only made Vegeta's heart drop.

"Vegeta…you don't ask why people love you. It's the fact that they just do that makes it important," Bulma explained, hugging him closer to her.

"Oh…" was all Vegeta could think of to say as he felt his face turn hot, feeling himself blush from his stupidity.

They got quiet, the only thing happening was Bulma still moving her palm across his chest. Over time, she began moving her hand down further to his abdomen, then to his lower stomach…

"Bulma?" he asked quickly, looking down at her.

She smirked up at him, but continued to caress, "Yes?" she asked innocently.

Vegeta grabbed her hand and held it tightly against his, getting a look of confusion from Bulma.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Bulma smiled and quickly kissed him, "You ask too many questions."

He growled at her, pushing her hand back to her, "I have the right to know what the hell you plan on doing before I just let you take complete control of my body."

She did her little flirtatious laugh as she sat up and flung her one leg over him. Bulma sat on him, straddling him, as she looked down at his shocked face, "Oooo, complete control of your body? Sounds tempting…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Since when do you act like a feline in heat?" he asked, about to push her off of him.

"Because maybe I am," she stated simply, freezing Vegeta from doing his task.

Bulma bent forward and began rubbing her head under his chin and purring like a cat. At this, Vegeta couldn't help but laugh, which made Bulma laugh as well.

"Meow, I like my owner, meow," Bulma purred again, "My owner's so good to me, meow."

"Heh, yeah, the master constantly abuses the slave, yet the slave still has to say how good the master is to it…" Vegeta said, momentarily thinking about his past.

Bulma stopped and glared at him, then scratched down his chest with her long fingernails, "My owner just said something stupid, meow."

From her fingernails sliding down his bare chest, Vegeta felt a pleasure unlike any other he had ever experienced, but didn't want Bulma to catch on to that. So instead, he just laughed, "You can act so childish sometimes."

Bulma smiled a little, stopping everything she was doing to just look down at him.

Vegeta noticed this, "What?"

"Vegeta…" she paused, not quite sure if she wanted to say that to him, "Can I…I have…I was wondering…"

He got annoyed that she kept beating around the bush and not saying what she wanted to say, "Would you just say it already!"

Bulma sighed, "Vegeta…I _want _to give you something I never gave anyone else…"

He raised his eyebrow again in curiosity, "Oh? And what would that be?"

Bulma bit her lip and took in a wavering breath, then letting it out slowly.

"Me," she said simply.

Vegeta's eyes got wide right away, "What?! Woman, I don't think—."

He stopped as he looked up into her eyes and saw the hurt form within them. Vegeta didn't know it would have that effect on her for him to say no, but then he remembered that she never been through that. She told him that she said no to Yamcha and they've been together for what seemed like forever. And here she was, with someone she only just got close to, asking him to be her first. Vegeta knew it took all her courage just to muster up the strength to ask him, hoping she would not be rejected.

But why now? Did she really need him…want him…that much that she couldn't wait? Vegeta wasn't really one to question on the matter, but his mind told him to say no, while his heart yelled at him to say yes…and be with that one person that actually has enough insanity to love him.

And for the first time in the prince's life…he listened to his heart.

"Bulma…" he said, reaching his hand up to caress her cheek.

She closed her eyes and sighed silently, "D-does that mean…yes?"

Vegeta smiled…a real, genuine smile, hardly ever seen plastered on his face by anyone…except Bulma.

Bulma laughed out of pure joy as she leaned down on him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh Vegeta…I love you."

He, too, wrapped his arms around her small frame, holding her close to him to show…that he loved her, too.

Vegeta rolled her over, so now it was his turn to look down at her, seeing her eyes sparkle with anxiety. He chuckled lightly as he leaned down and kissed her neck

"Go easy…all right?" Bulma told him, reminding him it was only her first time.

Bulma felt Vegeta smirk on the side of her neck and felt his hot breath penetrate around her ear, "Only at first…"

**********

The next morning, Bulma awoke to the sound of running water. She slowly opened her eyes and felt the slight pain between her legs. She ignored it, though, as she smiled and ran her hands over the sheets.

'Last night was so amazing…' she thought, 'just how I always wanted my first time to be. Ha! Who would have ever thought it would've been Vegeta?'

Bulma giggled to herself as she rolled over to her stomach, feeling the cool, soft mattress press against her front, 'I'm glad it was though.'

Just then, she heard the water from the shower stop and a few minutes later, she saw Vegeta emerge from the bathroom in his training shorts and a towel around his neck.

She sat up, making sure to keep the sheet over her, still a little shy of being naked in front of him, "Good morning!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Vegeta only grunted in reply as he walked across the room, to his dresser, and put deodorant on.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked, watching every move he made.

"Train," he stated simply, "and when I come back in, in about two hours, I expect breakfast."

Bulma scowled at him, "Who's to say I'm even going to get up in the next two hours?!"

He chuckled and stood at the end of the bed, grinning down at her angry face and the way her knuckled went white when she gripped the bed sheets close to her. Vegeta leaned over the side of the bed and got close to her face, making her feel his hot breath once again, "I'm to say, good enough?"

And with that, he exited the room without a look back, closing his door behind him. Bulma stared at it before screeching and kicking her legs under the blankets.

"No, it's not good enough!" she yelled to know one, but crawled out of bed to get ready for the day anyway. 

**********

About an hour later, Bulma was down in the kitchen, looking around to try to find something decent for her and her prince to eat for a late breakfast. Once she got out her choices—sausage, bacon, eggs, pancakes, or hash browns—she decided to try to attempt all five…that should prove as a well balanced breakfast for Vegeta. She just had to make tons of each, that's all.

Forty-five minutes and a huge mess in the kitchen later…a delicious aroma washed through the kitchen and Bulma was delighted with herself.

"Mm, I think I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself!" she said while sniffing the air.

She opened the front door, about to barge in on Vegeta in the gravity room to tell him that breakfast was done, just in time to see Vegeta walk out of the stimulator on his own and see Goku and Gohan land in front of him.

Bulma smiled and ran out, happy to see Goku again.

"Hi, Goku!" she said, walking up next to Vegeta.

Goku turned to her, "Hey, Bulma. How's it been?"

She smiled, "Great! Just great," she then looked down at Gohan who was smiling up at her, "And how are you doing?"

"Fine! Me, Dad, and Piccolo have been training really hard. I think I'm getting stronger and stronger everyday!" Gohan explained, excited for himself.

Bulma nodded and was about to say something but was cut off by Vegeta.

"What are you doing here, Kakarot? Shouldn't you still be training with that Namek in the mountains somewhere?" Vegeta asked rudely. 

"Well, today Piccolo decided to meditate and me and Gohan want to train some more, so we were wondering if you wanted to take the place of Piccolo today, Vegeta," Goku said as Gohan nodded beside him.

Vegeta crossed his arms and put on his smirk, "Well, I would say yes, but compared to that Namek, he's nothing and I don't know if you're brat would be able to handle the extra pressure." 

Goku put his hand on top of Gohan's head, "He can do it, right?"

Gohan nodded vigorously, "Uh-huh! I want to get even stronger, so that's okay!"

Vegeta closed his eyes and stood more arrogantly, "If you say so…shall we start now?"

Goku was about to agree, but stopped and began sniffing the air, "Wow! I smell something good! What are ya making, Bulma?"

Bulma smiled, knowing she would hear that from him some time or other, "Breakfast. And it's done, would you and Gohan like some? I made plenty."

Goku's face lit up and he laughed, "Yeah, we would love some!"

Then without another word, Goku ran into Capsule Corp., followed closely by Gohan. Bulma watched them go in before turning back to Vegeta, noticing the scowl on his face.

"You too, Vegeta. You told me to make you food and I did, so come eat with us."

Vegeta shuffled to the door, Bulma to his side.

"I don't know why you need to invite Kakarot, he's only going to eat _all _of it!" Vegeta said roughly.

Bulma crossed her arms across her chest to mimic Vegeta, "I invited him because he's my friend and he…"

Before she continued, they entered the kitchen, just in time to see Goku finish the very last piece of everything.

Vegeta and Bulma both clenched their fists as their faces got red hot.

"GOKU!" Bulma yelled.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled at the same time.

Goku…being completely oblivious to the fact of why they were mad, tilted his head to the side and looked at them confusedly, "Uhh…what?"

Hello! Okay, for all those lemon lovers out there, I'm sorry I skipped that little scene, but I tried to write one for "If I Could Turn Back Time," and it didn't come out as great as I hoped, even though it wasn't terrible. But ya know…I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway and sorry it took so long to post this one. And I don't think I left it off at a big cliffhanger this time, ne? lol.


	7. First Big Couple Fight

**__**

Then He Kissed Her

VII.

Bulma and Vegeta still stood in the doorway of the kitchen, glaring at a very confused Goku.

"What is it?" Goku asked, looking from them to the table which once held tons of food.

Vegeta made a deep growl, "Kakarot! I want to begin our training _now!_ Outside!" was all he said as he huffed back out.

Goku stood up quickly and ran after him, followed by Gohan.

"Thanks for the food, Bulma! It was great!" Gohan called back politely.

Bulma didn't respond, just turned back to the kitchen table that now held nothing but empty bowls piled up. She sighed at how much time she spent into cooking everything…only for it to be gone within ten seconds.

"Guess I should clean up and figure out something else to make for later…I know Vegeta's going to be even more cranky." Bulma said to herself before picking up dishes and carrying them to the sink.

Back outside, Vegeta was slowly advancing towards Goku. His eyes narrowed and dark, they showed he was ready to begin.

"I have to say, Kakarot, that I am quite glad you came over. I've been wanting to show you the improvement of myself and right now seems like the perfect time from my mood." Vegeta explained, lifting a few inches off the ground.

Goku only smiled, "Great! I always love a good challenge, but…" he looked down at his son, "Gohan is the one that should be training the most, so…you don't mind if he joins in, do you?"

Vegeta snorted, "Your brat is hardly a challenge to me. Either you and I fight or you might as well just leave."

"Well…" Goku tried to think of a reason so Gohan wouldn't feel left out.

But Gohan spoke up first, "Vegeta, I can fight on my dad's side! That way, you can train with him and me and get twice the challenge." He said, knowing Vegeta wouldn't be able to turn down an offer like that.

Vegeta just stared down at him as he floated higher and higher. Once he reached about twenty feet from the ground, he stopped, "Fine, but don't blame me if you can't handle it, got that?"

Gohan nodded happily as he levitated up to the air with Goku.

Vegeta unfolded his arms and pulled them back, getting ready to dive forward, "Ready…"

Goku got down into his fighting position, too, "Set…"

"GO!" they both said at once as they flew towards each other, locking elbows as soon as they came in contact, throwing one another off quickly. Vegeta lunged forward again, only to be flipped over Goku's head, spinning a couple of times before being able to stop. He turned back around to see Goku facing him once again. They began flying in circles around each other, Vegeta smirking at him evilly and Goku just grinning. Before either of them knew it, they were back at each other's throats again.

Off to the side, Gohan still stood off the ground. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Well, this doesn't seem fair."

So, knowing he would get pulverized if he decided to join in their fight at the moment, he watched the two adults fight furiously.

This only lasted about two minutes before Vegeta and Goku began throwing ki blasts, often missing the other for it to go off in the distance. Gohan smiled, happy that he would get a little dodging practice.

Gohan lasted awhile, but once he looked down and saw Bulma come outside, he lost his concentration, "Bulma, no! Go back inside!" he tried to warn her.

"Huh?" she asked stupidly. 

Gohan tried to stay in front of her for the time being, but when a ki blast jarred his arm, he flew off to the side, yelping in pain.

Soon after that, another blast went towards where Gohan used to be but now where Bulma stood wide open. She gasped and covered her face with her arms, remembering how she saw all the fighters do to keep from getting harmed.

Bulma waited and waited, but she never felt anything touch her skin. After a moment, she peeked through her arms to see Vegeta standing in front of her.

She let out a deep breath and took a step towards him, "Oh, thank you, Ve—."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he demanded her before she could finish.

Bulma furrowed her eyebrows, "Me?! What the hell do you think you're doing throwing all those energy blasts right in front of my home?!"

Vegeta growled at her, "You knew damn well that we came out here to train! I was just wondering what was going through your mind when you came out here and put yourself in danger!"

"Well, _for your information, _I came out to ask you what you wanted me to make you for whenever you get done training!" Bulma yelled, taking a step closer to him.

As they bickered back and forth, Goku watched from the air, soon accompanied by Gohan, who was holding his slightly injured arm.

"You okay?" Goku asked, never leaving his eyes off of Bulma and Vegeta.

Gohan only nodded.

"You should still know better than to interrupt me while I'm training, woman!"

Bulma's eyes flashed, "Fine then! I won't make you anything, so I hope you starve when you come back in, expecting to find more food!"

"It's your fault you let Kakarot eat here! If it wasn't for you, I would have _already _eaten and we wouldn't have to worry about any of this!" Vegeta yelled, beginning to clench his fists.

"Actually it's _you _who started this stupid fight! You yelled at me first!" Bulma screamed, poking his chest with her index finger hard, though it didn't faze him.

Vegeta smacked her hand off of him, "That's because you could have been killed! Or worse…injured severely!"

"Well, I—," Bulma blinked, thinking about what he said, "Wait, I think you mean that to be the other way around."

He shook his head, "No. If you got hurt, you would blame me and keep this annoying grudge for days! At least if you died I wouldn't have to worry about that!"

Bulma gaped at him, "I can't believe you! I'm _sorry _I took up a couple seconds of your time for you to save my life!"

A chuckle escaped his lips, "You don't have a life to be saved!."

Even from up in the sky, Goku and Gohan could tell Bulma was now steaming. They knew their fight would go on and on, so after a tilt of their heads in the direction of their home, they flew off.

"Yeah, right Vegeta! Look who's talking! You're the one that never had a life 'cause you were a slave _all through _your childhood! At least I was free and could do stuff on my own!" Bulma said, already regretting what she was saying but trying not to show it.

That is, until she saw sadness flash through his eyes. Her eyes soon settled into sadness too, the anger leaving them quickly.

"Vegeta…I'm sorry, I didn't mean—," she tried to say.

"Forget it," Vegeta said before crossing his arms over his chest again.

But Bulma still tried to apologize, "No, really…I didn't want to say—."

__

"I said forget it!" he screamed this time, turning around, only to find that Goku and Gohan were no longer there, "Great! Now look what you've done! You've scared them off! Figures that's all your good for…"

Vegeta said the last part under his breath, but Bulma still heard it, "Listen, Vegeta…I know you have a reason to be mad at me now, but—."

"Would you just shut up!" he yelled, spinning around to face her with what seemed like nothing but hatred in his eyes, "I told you to forget it, what part of that don't you understand?!"

Bulma opened her mouth to just try and apologize, but stopped herself quickly, knowing there was no reason to. She clamped her mouth and looked down at the ground, "Do you…still want anything? I can make it…"

"No, I think I'll manage on my own." He said before flying away from Capsule Corp.

Bulma watched him go and felt tears spring to her eyes, "Vegeta…I didn't mean it…I didn't mean to start yelling at you for saving my life…"

She went back inside and made every single piece of food she could find in the house…just in case Vegeta decided to come back and was still hungry. Cooking everything was the only thing that got her mind off of everything…even if she didn't know how to cook something.

Actually, she hardly concentrated on anything, as the only thing that kept repeating through her mind was how sorry she was for saying such a horrible thing to him…

"And he trusted me…"

Vegeta flew over millions of trees, often doing a side-spin to look up at the bright blue sky, watching as he passed birds up. He didn't know exactly where he was going, he just knew he didn't want to hang around Capsule Corp. at the moment.

He didn't know what possessed that woman to say what she did, but for some reason…it hurt. No one was ever able to hurt him by saying cruel things, even if they were of his past. But when she said it…it cut deep, enough to make him want to burst into tears if it wasn't for his pride.

And what made him make love to her the night before? Sure, he wasn't the most civilized person in the world, but he still didn't just take any girl that offered herself to him. Even if she was gorgeous.

He could've sworn there was a strong bond between the two of them, though. As soon as he bit into her neck, he felt like he knew her better then any other, things she never even told him yet.

All those nights they talked…seemingly to understand the other fully, feeling what the other was feeling, seeing what the other was seeing. He felt able to tell her anything and think that it was okay…because some people out there was able to look at him the same afterwards…like Bulma.

His past was long gone though! Why was he worried about it now?

…Because ever since that first night when Bulma realized he was having a nightmare and she was there to comfort him…he never had one bad dream of his past since.

Would that change tonight because of what was said?

Probably…but hopefully not.

Should he go back to Capsule Corp. or just spend the night out in the woods?

Good question…

He stopped talking to himself in his head after he got sick of listening to both sides of the situation. Vegeta growled lowly as he powered up even more and flew faster, the trees only becoming a big blur now.

"And I trusted her…"

**********

Later that night, Bulma finally got done cooking everything she could find and was now up in her room, brushing through her thin hair on her bed. From where she sat, her vanity mirror was right across from her and she kept looking into her own eyes, seeing all the pain in there.

She sighed and laid the brush down beside her, "Great going, Bulma! You've lost two great guys…and it's all because of you," she said lowly, glaring at herself in the mirror.

She shook her head menacingly, feeling and seeing her eyes narrow, "I hate you."

Then, for some reason, she crawled across her bed and picked up her phone to dial a very familiar number. She listened to the phone ring two and a half times before someone picked it up.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Hi! Yamcha…it's me," Bulma started, twisting the cord around her finger nervously.

She heard silence on the other end and didn't know if he was still there or not, "Hello?"

"What do you want, Bulma?" Yamcha asked, not rudely really, just exasperated.

Bulma felt her face heat up as she was suddenly at a loss of words, 'Why did I call him in the first place?!' she asked herself.

"Nothing really…just wanted to know what you were up to," she started.

Yamcha sighed, "Just watching some TV."

"Oh…did you want to do anything? Go get some pizza or go to the arcade or something?" Bulma looked down and traced flowers from her bed sheets with her finger.

Silence again, "No…I really don't, Bulma."

Bulma sat up straight, "Come on, Yamcha! I want to make up for hurting you…you know I never wanted to!" 

She heard him snicker and mumble: "Yeah right…"

"I mean it! I want to do something…with you. I still want to be your friend." Bulma tried to explain.

"Why don't you go out with your prince charming?" he asked rudely.

Bulma bit her lip, "Well…he's kinda mad at me right now…"

"Big surprise there…" she heard him mumble sarcastically.

She tried her best to ignore that comment, "So…what do you say? Do you want to?"

Yamcha sighed and was quiet for a few minutes before finally replying, "Fine. If you really want to, I'll go."

Bulma smiled, "Excellent! So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't care."

"Well, how about my first suggestion? Feel up to pizza?"

"Sure."

"Okay, see you there in a couple minutes, all right?" she stood, excited that he accepted her offer.

"Yeah, bye Bulma," and with that, he hung up.

She clicked off her phone too and smiled, "Well…it's a start. After I make up with Yamcha…I'll try my luck on Vegeta."

Bulma went over to her closet and began rummaging around quickly to find something to change into, "That should be pleasant…I'll be lucky if he doesn't blast me…this time on purpose!"

She shook her head clear of this thought as she pulled out a yellow tank top and jean Capri's. She changed then hopped down the steps, landing in the kitchen to see all the food she made.

Bulma grabbed a piece of paper from the side counter and wrote on it:

Vegeta, I don't know if you're coming back, but if you're reading this right now, I guess you have. I went out for awhile, I'll be back later. Until then, help yourself with anything here. Love, Bulma.

She quickly skimmed her little note before leaving it face up on the kitchen table. She grabbed a capsule and ran outside, remembering to lock the door behind her. Bulma threw the capsule, seeing a big cloud of smoke come up. After the smoke cleared, a motorbike appeared as she hopped on it, speeding off towards the pizza place.

Bulma got there in record time, putting her vehicle back inside the capsule. She walked through the double doors to see a bunch of teenagers in one corner, shoving pizza in each other's faces, and to see some older couples in another corner, talking quietly. She decided to sit right in the middle of the two groups, so she would be able to hear Yamcha when he was talking to her, yet still have some noise if an awkward silence came about. 

As soon as she sat down, a young waitress came over to her with a notepad in her hand.

"What will it be?" she asked, getting the pen from behind her ear.

"I'll just have one large pizza with extra cheese and two Pepsi's, please." Bulma ordered for the both of them, even though Yamcha wasn't even there yet. She knew what he liked, so she didn't feel guilty about it.

Their Pepsi's soon came, the waitress looking at her weirdly, like both of the drinks were hers. Bulma played with her straw a lot, as so she wouldn't drink the whole glass before Yamcha got there.

But as the clock ticked, she soon found she drank three quarters of her drink. She sighed. Where was he? Did he stand her up?

As soon as she thought about this, she saw the waitress setting the pizza down on the table.

"Umm…did you want one or two plates?" she asked.

Bulma held up two fingers, leaning over the waitress to keep her eyes on the door. The waitress put down two plates then left. She stared at the door for a whole two minutes before her eyes lowered sadly to the pizza.

Maybe she shouldn't have even tried to be friends again with Yamcha…she should've thought about what she was doing before just picking up the phone.

Before she could think one more thing, she felt the table shift a little and heard someone slide into the seat across from her. As soon as she saw who it was, her face brightened.

"Yamcha! I'm glad you came!"


	8. Settling Feuds

**__**

Then He Kissed Her

VIII.

"I thought you weren't going to show up."

"Yeah, well…I thought about not coming."

The woman nodded, "I kind of figured on that. But you did come and I'm glad for that. I want to talk to you."

The man tried to smile, but once he looked down at the steaming pizza, a grin took over his face, "Right, but can we talk after I eat? I'm famished!"

Bulma giggled as Yamcha picked up a piece of the pie and bit into it, "How about we talk during our eating."

He just shrugged, so Bulma took that as a go ahead. She picked up a slice and was about to bite at the tip, but dropped it on her plate instead.

"Yamcha, I'm really sorry about what happened the other night," she began, looking across the table at him as, she noticed, he tried to ignore eye contact. "I just…had no idea what you were doing, so I was upset and I started talking to Vegeta and—."

"I don't want to talk about _him_," Yamcha said from behind the pizza.

Bulma sighed at getting interrupted. She always hated when people interrupted her, but she held down her insult at him, since she didn't want to make him leave and it seemed hard to make him stay as it was.

"I know, but don't you see…our relationship was going down hill. There was really no more love there. Maybe it was just never meant to be, I don't know. And even though I really don't want to say this in front of you…"

Yamcha mumbled quietly, "Then don't."

She tried her best to ignore that, "I really love Vegeta now and I'm pretty sure he loves m—."

Once again, he cut her off, "He doesn't love you, Bulma! He's a cold and heartless warrior! Those kinds of people don't even know what love means, let alone being in a relationship with love! Next thing you know, he's gonna rape you and it's gonna hurt like hell, let me tell you, Bulma! And it will be all because you—."

"Yamcha, would you just shut up for one minute?!" Bulma yelled, getting impatient with his babbling. She looked around at the rest of the restaurant and, sure enough, everyone was looking and listening to them, finding the conversation quite intriguing. But once they all saw Bulma glare at them, they turned back to their own business.

Bulma turned back to Yamcha and her eyebrows raised back into a soft look, "Look, Vegeta may have been…not so great in the past, but I know for a fact that he will not hurt me."

"Oh yeah? And how exactly is that known?" Yamcha spat.

She sighed again and shook her head, "After what I said to him today and he didn't do one thing to me…I just know."

Yamcha snorted and laughed almost evilly, "And in the end, you end up hurting _him_! Wow, what a soap opera this is."

Bulma looked hurt, "It isn't funny, Yamcha…he trusted me with the things he's told me, and even though I haven't told anyone, it still wasn't right of me to…throw it back in his face like that."

He shook his head and took a big bite of his pizza, "It seems like you don't know him too well, Bulma. He's been hurt so many times in the past—."

"Will you say his name already?! You're acting like saying his name is a curse!" Bulma yelled, crossing her arms stubbornly from across the table.

"Maybe _I _think it is! Some people have different viewpoints, you know! Anyway, like I was saying, _Vegeta's_," Yamcha acted like it was the hardest thing to say, "has been hurt so many times in the past, I doubt one little insult from 'a puny female weakling' such as yourself is going to bother him," he mocked him.

Bulma couldn't control her anger anymore as she pounded her fist on the table, making some of their pop spill, "You bastard, stop talking like that about Vegeta! You have _no _clue about what happened to him in his past and you will _never _know, nor will you _ever _see a future if you keep talking like a maniac!"

Yamcha blinked twice at her, surprised she snapped at him like that. Sure, she had her moments when it seemed like the whole world was coming to an end so she blamed it on him, but she never called him…_that_!

He looked down at the pizza, which didn't have the oh-so-great effect it did when he first saw it. He could still feel Bulma giving him a death glare and he shifted a little in his seat.

"I'm sorry, Bulma…" he said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear and make her eyes snap open in surprise, "I shouldn't have made an outburst like that, it's just…" he faded off.

"Just what?" Bulma asked softly after he didn't so on.

"Just…" Yamcha tried to search his mind for the right way to put it, "Umm…let's just say that since we've been together for so long and all of a sudden we're not…I can't help worrying about you. And…" he paused again and Bulma was about to tell him to go on before he interrupted, "and I still love you."

Bulma was somehow expecting that said from him, so she didn't look at all shocked, but she titled her lip up a little in flattery, "Yamcha, did you ever hear the saying 'if you love someone, you got to let them go'? Well, do just that. It's best for me—_us_—both of us if we agree to just be friends."

Yamcha nodded slowly, "I know…but it's gonna be so hard, ya know?"

Bulma mimicked him in nodding, "Yes, I agree…"

They got quiet after that. Yamcha leaned forward, getting his straw out of his pop, putting it in his mouth, and blowing little sprits of pop and air at her playfully.

She laughed, "Hey!"

**********

Around ten that night, Bulma arrived back at Capsule Corp., humming a soft tune, happy she made up with Yamcha and they were good friends. She went into the kitchen to get something to drink, feeling thirsty all over again.

She clicked on the light and what she saw…or rather _didn't _see…amazed her.

All the food she made earlier was gone. Someone came in and ate everything, the only thing they left behind was a bunch of dirty dishes.

Bulma smiled widely to herself, "He came back!" she said excitedly before exiting this room, not caring about her drink anymore. She hopped up the steps and down the hall. Bulma stopped at his door and put her ear against it, wondering if he was in there. Sure enough, she heard him shuffling around on the bed.

Her smile grew wider, but quickly faded as she remembered she still had to apologize…and apologize well! 

She sucked in a deep breath, gathering up her courage. Bulma clamped her fist together, about to knock on the door, but didn't have time, considering the man on the other side opened the door himself.

"Go away, woman," Vegeta said quite calmly, already closing the door on her.

"No wait, Vegeta, let me in, please?" she asked, squeezing herself between the door and the wall, making it impossible for him to close the door…okay, well maybe not impossible, but he didn't shut it anyway.

But he did scowl at her, "No! I told you to go away, now go!"

Bulma didn't respond, except making a throaty grunt while pushing herself into his room, just in time to get out of the way of him slamming the door shut.

He spun around and grabbed her wrist, "Woman, I would suggest you not make me mad, _especially_ right now! I am not in the best of moods and—."

"And it's all because of me!" Bulma suddenly screamed, taking the pain as he held on tightly to her wrist, "I said something that I didn't mean at all during that stupid fight of ours! I know that hurt you Vegeta, no matter how much you deny it!"

Vegeta continued to glare at her, his expression remaining emotionless.

Bulma took in a deep breath again and let it out slowly, only to hear her throat crack, "And I'm very—."

"Don't say sorry!" Vegeta yelled from rage, throwing her wrist back to her, "Why must you insist on saying sorry?! That word means _nothing _to me! I never heard it once in my life and I don't expect to hear it now!"

Bulma bit her lip and her eyes watered up as she watched him, "Vegeta…"

"And don't start crying either! Crying is useless and it gets you _nowhere_! All it does is lead to more pain, I thought you would've known that by now, woman! Neither apologies nor crying gets you where you want to be! You got to be tough and—."

During his lecture to her, her eyes have long since dried as she stared at him with fire in her azure eyes. Before he could say another word, she practically dived at him and pressed his back against the wall, also pressing herself against him and kissing him roughly.

Vegeta's eyes widened, not so much because of her action, but because of her being able to push him against the wall with hardly any effort at all. He soon put that thought in the back of his mind, though, as he closed his eyes and kissed her back, making the kiss all the more rougher. After moments of extreme passion and touching, Bulma pulled her head back, both of them hearing the others fast breaths.

"So…" Bulma moaned, pressing her lips to his, hard, once again, but pulling back immediately, "you don't want a sensitive girl?" she nipped at his chin, causing him to grunt almost inaudibly, "Fine!"

She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him more to her, once again, to his amazement. She made him look her straight in the eye, licking his bottom lip before going on, "How about a seductive woman?"

Vegeta smirked as she continued to nip playfully all over his neck and shoulders, "Mm, just what I've always wanted."

Bulma gave a throaty laugh and shivered momentarily as his hands traveled up her front side, over her shoulders, then down her back.

"But let me show you the right way to do this," he said before lowering her shirt to expose her right shoulder and quickly biting her deeply.

She gasped loudly, letting out a shaky moan as he began lapping up the blood that he spilled. For some odd reason to her, it was about the most pleasurable gesture he ever did to her, and she couldn't help but shiver all over and gasp once again.

"Vegeta!" she yelled, gripping to his shoulders as the pain from the wound and the pleasure from the licking washed over her.

Hearing his name, he snapped out of his trance and pushed her away from him. It took her a moment to realize what he did and when she came back to reality, she looked at him strange, seeing the beyond shocked expression on his face.

"What? What is it, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, rubbing her shoulder a little, since all the good feelings left it.

Vegeta shook his head in un-conscience, staring at the mark left on her right shoulder by him, "What the hell have I done…" he said more to himself.

Bulma switched her weight over to her other foot, a little agitated that he wouldn't tell her whatever it was that he did, "Vegeta…what _did _you do?"

He moved his eyes to hers, seeing how confused she was. He quickly looked away, however, averting his attention back to his bed, to where he walked over.

"You know…technically, I'm still supposed to be enraged with you…" Vegeta said, his back still towards her.

Bulma moved softly across the carpet and to his side, "But you're not…right?"

Vegeta looked at her from the corner of his eye and gave his evil smirk and a snort, "I never drop grudges, woman."

Bulma stared at him for awhile before putting her hands on her hip and getting in front of his face, "Hey! You said you didn't wanna hear sorry, so what else am I supposed to do to make it up to you?!"

"Exactly what you're doing now," Vegeta turned towards her.

Bulma raised an eyebrow, "What? …Yelling at you?"

He nodded and grinned, "Yes, it gets my blood boiling and I like that."

She turned away from him, trying to comprehend what he just said. Bulma turned right back to him, blinked, then chuckled, "You are one strange man Vegeta, you know that?"

Once again, he nodded before climbing into his bed and underneath the covers, letting out a loud sigh, "Whatever."

Bulma also gave a loud sigh and repeated him, mocking him playfully. He heard her giggle before running across the room, turning off the light, running back over to the bed, and jumping in, getting covered up too.

Since Vegeta was facing away from her, she didn't see how wide his eyes were as she shifted the bed roughly and continuously, never seeming to get comfortable.

"Are you doing that purposely?" he asked after awhile, getting aggravated she wouldn't stay still.

She laughed and said in her most innocent voice, "Maybe…"

Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes, "Well don't."

They both got quiet and Vegeta was sure enjoying it, but of course…she would be the one to break the silence.

"Vegeta?" 

Vegeta growled low in his throat and gripped the bed sheets to keep from flipping out on her, "What?!"

"I was wondering…can I borrow some of your clothes? The ones I'm wearing now aren't really that comfortable to sleep in," she explained, making the bed shift once again, proving that she was very uncomfortable.

He didn't want her to bother him any longer, so instead of asking why she couldn't wear her own nightclothes, he sighed as loudly as he could, "Second drawer."

Bulma hopped out of bed, opening the drawer and pulling out a pair of his boxers, along with a loose tee shirt, stripped, then put them on. She jumped back into bed and finally felt relieved.

"Better?" he couldn't help but ask her.

"Mm-hmm! Much," she responded, sinking her head deep into the pillow.

"Great," he mumbled, sounding like he didn't care, but, truth be told, he felt himself grinning.

A few moments passed and he finally thought she got to sleep when, of course, she broke the silence again.

"Vegeta?"

Veja vu, no? 

"What it is now, woman?!" he screamed into the pillow, wanting to get to sleep.

Bulma didn't seem to notice his tone of voice, for she averted to her side, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head next to his shoulder.

"I'm glad you forgive me," she whispered close to his ear, "I thought I lost you already…" 

Vegeta was quiet again, not exactly sure how to respond to that. Then again, he wondered if she even expected a response. After all, Bulma should be used to talking to a wall, her words usually senseless to him. Well…he would probably never really admit it, but he found anything she ever said interesting. Maybe it was her, or maybe because the things she talked about were just that amusing. He would put his guess on the first one, for he knew that if anyone else talked about the stuff she did, he would either kill them or fall asleep.

"I wouldn't have it…" Vegeta mumbled into his pillow, practically unaware that he did.

Bulma lowered her eyebrows, not quite sure about what he said, "What does that mean?"

Then, Vegeta did something Bulma would hardly expect him to…he rolled over to face her. Sure, it was a small gesture, but it was one, nonetheless, and it was from Vegeta, the _King_ of all Stubborn People.

"It means…" he paused, thinking everything over before he decided to say what was on his mind, "it means that you don't deserve to lose something…anything for that much. And don't start having a big head because I said that to you!"

Bulma giggled, but shut up to listen.

"I had to deal with loss all my life…everything I ever cared about…gone. And as cold as some…as _all_…people think I am, I would never wish that upon someone else," Vegeta admitted, looking through her eyes the whole time.

Through the dark, he saw her smile and it brought a grin to his own face. Bulma leaned forward and kissed him lightly, pulling back with her eyes still closed. This was enough to let Vegeta know that he made her happy from his words. He slowly put an arm around her, hugging her closer, feeling her soft breath against his chest.

Vegeta slid his hand down her back, but stopped shortly after reaching the front of her hip.

'What the…' he began to himself, feeling harder as he moved his hand around to her lower abdomen. 

His eyes grew wide for the second time that night as he was caught with the surprise of his life from feeling the faint ki growing inside of Bulma.

"Oh no…" he said quietly, looking into the face of the sleeping woman.

Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter 8, yea! And do you people really think I would break up Bulma and Vegeta? _Pch! _Like…yah right! Anyhoo, hope this chapter was something you expected, I didn't work as hard on it as some of the other chapters. =/ Hope it doesn't show. So, ya know the drill! Please review and tell me if you like. **BTW**: If you want added to my update list to know when this story is updated, please tell me in your review (with your e-mail handy) or e-mail me at MajinLaunchVBLT@aol.com. All right? Cool! Ja ne all!


	9. Learning the Truth

**__**

Then He Kissed Her

IX.

To say the least, Vegeta was kept up all night. For two small reasons.

Okay, so maybe these reasons weren't small, at least not to him. If anything, they were pretty big. Big enough for him to forget anything else that he had ever thought of before…becoming Super Saiyan, beating Kakarot, becoming immortal, taking over the whole galaxy…this was something he did, but never tried to make it a goal.

Moving his hand all around her stomach, making sure it wasn't just a mistake he picked up, he soon realized that it wasn't. Vegeta never made a mistake on feeling a certain ki, and this was certainly no exception, for he knew Bulma's ki, and this was not hers. Which only led to one conclusion:

Bulma was pregnant.

Abandoning her abdomen for the moment, watching in the dark as his hand traveled up her side, up her arm, then to the place between her neck and shoulder. Vegeta ran his fingers lightly over the marking he gave her, the marking he could never take back. He could feel the deep scar on her clear skin, noticing that there was still some un-dried blood that rested in the middle of the wound. And this was proven as something also:

Bulma was his mate.

The more he thought about it, the more he illuminated the fact that he was up for two reasons, down to one. To put it simply…

Vegeta got his mate pregnant.

There, that wasn't such a big deal. Was it?

He growled at himself for thinking that. Of course it was a big deal! He just made the woman sleeping next to him his mate! The _human _woman. Now he was to be stuck with her for life…not that he minded it as much as he would like to think, but it was still the fact of it.

Then again…Vegeta could always act like it never happened. After all, Bulma doesn't know what that bite mark on her meant and what she didn't know, couldn't hurt her.

But could he really go back on his heritage? When Saiyan males mark a woman, they automatically become mates. Period. And it would be better to call her that now…since he impregnated her and all.

Vegeta shook his head to stop his mind.

'I got to stop thinking so much,' he told himself, looking over Bulma to notice that the clock said 2:48 AM. Vegeta pressed his head hard to the pillow then, trying to force himself to sleep. The task was unsuccessful. 

He sighed almost too loudly, making Bulma shift in her sleep. Looking as her face went back to being relaxed, he unwrapped his arm from around her and slowly sat up, putting his feet to the floor. Vegeta tried to stand up from the bed slowly also, but every little move he made, made the bed squeak at one end or the other. Finally, he got tired of trying not to disturb her and just stood up quickly, crossing the room to get his usual clothing he wore when training. He walked to the door.

"Mm, Vegeta," Bulma suddenly said.

Vegeta froze his hand on the doorknob. He didn't want her to wake up, she'd ask too many questions, such as "Why are you going to train at three in the morning?" and he didn't feel like talking at the precise moment.

He turned around, about to tell her to go back to sleep, when he realized that she was asleep anyway. Bulma must have been dreaming about him.

He smirked, feeling a little flattered before twisting the knob and exiting the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Vegeta walked down the hall, ready to train in the gravity room to catch up on the valuable training he missed.

**********

Bulma awoke the next morning from reaching over to Vegeta, only to find an empty bed. Her hand felt everywhere on the opposite side of the bed, finding nothing but blankets and pillows.

Drowsily, she opened her one eye to see the blurry image of the bare bed. She closed her eye again, flipping over to her back, groaning as she bit back a yawn.

"I need a shower," she said out loud to herself, forcing her legs over the side and to walk into the bathroom.

Still almost as if in a daydream, she stripped down from Vegeta's clothes and stepped into the shower. Bulma yawned again, turning the handle that was marked 'H' fully. Water shot out of the overhead faucet. Her eyes immediately went wide as the hard spraying water fell onto her shoulder, feeling the pain rush throughout her body, making her screech in surprise and jump back, out of the way of the shooting water.

Her hand covered her shoulder, her eyes narrowed from confusion, she slowly removed her hand to look down to her side, clearly seeing a deep bite mark. Bulma noticed the dark redness of the scar, indicating that it was new.

"What did he do to me…" she asked, running her hand over it lightly. She shook her head, trying to forget about it as she stepped up to the shower again, wincing when the water hit her scar directly.

About a half-hour later, Bulma came down the stairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat, surprised Vegeta didn't start yelling at her for his breakfast. She went to the door, looking out the window to see the gravity room on and Vegeta moving quickly past the GR window.

Bulma opened the door and headed towards the gravity stimulator, going to ask Vegeta what he wanted. She approached it, turning off the machine from outside, then opening the door in time to see Vegeta hit the ground hard, not expecting the gravity to go back down.

She saw this and had a hard time holding back a giggle, "Oops, sorry Vegeta."

Vegeta stood up as fast as possible and glared at her, "Woman, you know better than to just shut off this machine when I'm in here! I'm in the middle of training, what could you possibly want?!"

Bulma rolled her eyes, used to these greetings, "Good morning to you too, Vegeta. I was just going to ask you what you wanted for breakfast. I was gonna make waffles for myself, but if you want something el—."

"I don't want anything! I already ate!" Vegeta yelled to interrupt her, "Now go away!"

She put her hands on her hips, "Vegeta, just because you got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!"

"Feh," he spat, crossing his arms and turning away from her, "Well, I have no choice on what side of the bed I wake up on since you're hogging up the other."

If it was possible, there could be steam coming out of Bulma's ears, "It's just an expression! But…if you don't want me to make you anything, it's your choice," she finished, exiting the gravity room.

Once she was gone, Vegeta shook his head and looked down, "She can be the most annoying—."

Before he could get anything else out, Bulma made sure to do him the "favor" of turning the gravity back on, causing him to fall flat on the floor again.

Needless to say, that was how the day started, went on, and ended. Since they weren't around each other, Bulma decided to get caught up in her work as Vegeta continued to get up-to-date on his training. At the end of the day, Bulma shut the machine off on him again, asking if he was going to bed. He completely ignored her, shoving her out of the room and closing her out, giving the hint of the answer being no.

It wasn't only that day…it lasted a whole two months. Two months for Bulma to suffer, not knowing why Vegeta was ignoring her so much. Sure, she knew that he had to train for when the androids came, but he didn't have to do it 24/7.

Of course, this situation only bugged her more when she went to the doctors and found out she was pregnant. Bulma was shocked beyond belief but overly joyed about it. She wasn't expecting to get pregnant just from one time, but so did a lot of teenage girls. Yet, it happened and on her way home, all she could think about was how to tell Vegeta. She had to laugh to herself just thinking about the shocked expression _he'd _give.

Bulma reached Capsule Corp. to, of course, see that Vegeta was training hard in the gravity room. Still not learning her lesson of warning him before she decided to barge in on him, she opened the door, automatically shutting off the gravity.

Vegeta never turned around to look at her, "What do you want now?"

"I have some big news to tell you," she stated simply, rocking on her heels, smiling widely behind his back.

He sighed out loud, 'Guess she found out she's pregnant," he said in his mind, turning around for her to tell him the news he already knew.

Yet, as he stood there, waiting for her to go on, she didn't say anything, just smiled at him.

"Well? Go on with it!" he yelled, getting impatient.

Bulma laughed, "Well…I went to the doctors today to check out something since I realized I was late for my period and…" she grinned, knowing that he knew by now, but was just waiting for her to say it, "I'm pregnant."

Vegeta nodded, glad she finally said it, "Okay, you can go now," he said before turning away from her, yet still seeing her out of the corner of his eye.

And from what he saw, her face dropped as quickly as she shuts the gravity off on him.

"O-okay?" she asked in a whisper, almost not believing that he took it that lightly. Yeah, she knew that Vegeta wouldn't start hopping around everywhere like a happy-go-lucky bunny or anything, but she was expecting more than "Okay, you can go now."

Bulma stepped forward, anger suddenly visible in her eyes, "What the hell do you mean by 'okay'?! Don't you have anything more to say about it?!"

Vegeta turned back to her, "What do you want me to say? So you're pregnant…congratulations. Is that what you want to hear?"

She clenched her fists tightly together, digging her nails sharply into her palms. It was all she could do from jumping on him to rip him apart, "No, actually I was expecting more of a "That's great, Bulma" and possibly something more, but noooo! All I get it an 'okay'!"

He only shrugged, "Guess you shouldn't expect things too much then, huh?"

"Vegeta!" she screamed out of frustration, taking another step towards him, "Don't you even care that I'm pregnant with your child?!"

Once again, he shrugged, "Is it a boy or girl?"

Bulma's body relaxed for a moment as she thought about the question, "I dunno, I didn't even bother to ask, why?"

"It'll only be useful if it's a boy," he said simply.

Upon hearing this, her anger returned like before, "What's that supposed to mean?! Useful for what?!"

Vegeta looked at her like she was stupid, "Useful to train, of course."

"Is that all you can think about?" Bulma asked softly, having hurt cross over her eyes, "Are you saying that if I have a girl, you're not going to give a damn about it?"

He narrowed his eyes, knowing that what he was about to say was not the truth at all, "I really don't give a damn either way."

Her eyes widened, her body feeling weak as she stared at him with pain struck eyes, "I can almost hardly believe that even _you_ truly mean that, Vegeta. But either way, it hurts." Bulma swallowed what would have been a sob, "I…I thought you loved me and—."

"Haven't you figured out yet that I don't love? The closest way I come to that is a temporary passion infatuation, but that's all."

Bulma shook her head, not wanting to believe what she was hearing, "Well…I just want you to know that I loved you. And the funny thing is…" she forced a breathy laugh, "is that I still do."

Vegeta was shocked, but was too proud to show it. To tell the truth, he didn't even know why he was telling Bulma all these lies. Maybe it was because he was scared. Not exactly physically, but emotionally. He had so much to worry about, what with the androids and all, that he didn't think he would be up to his best ability to raise and worry about a child.

He snapped out of his thoughts quickly after hearing the machines door slam from Bulma running out. Vegeta sighed, knowing that he should get back to his training.

Bulma ran up to her room, slamming the door shut as hard as she could, making everything in her room shake. She fell on her bed, burying her face in her pillow. Yet…she wouldn't cry. For some reason, when Vegeta told her that crying was for the weak, she believed him to the fullest and did not want to let her tears fall. She had to be strong. To prove to herself, to Vegeta, and to her baby, that she could last through anything that was thrown at her and take it as calmly as possible…but not so calmly as to just say 'okay'.

Thinking about what he said to her made her blood boil all over again and she felt her nose sting from trying to hold back her tears. Eventually, her eyes hurt so much from all the water threatening to spill, that she made herself fall asleep, hoping she would feel better when she woke up.

***********

Later, around nine at night, Bulma awoke, only feeling like crap more than when she fell asleep, feeling nauseous from the pit of her stomach. She quickly hopped out of bed and ran into her bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time to throw up hard.

She coughed and, not wanting to leave the toilet for fear she would have to throw up all over again, but also, being next to it, the smell picked up in her nose, making her sick to her stomach even more.

After throwing up three more times, she sat away from the toilet, leaning against the cool tile next to the tub, leaning her head back. Her throat hurt enormously and her face felt like it was on fire. She closed her eyes, hoping that her body settled down after she rested there for awhile.

"Don't you know it's not healthy to sleep on the bathroom floor?" she heard from the doorway a few moments later.

Bulma didn't even bother to open her eyes, "Go away."

Vegeta snorted, "I would, but since that's what you want, I won't," he smirked.

She still didn't open her eyes, "I don't care then." She said, not feeling well enough to fight with him.

Sitting there, she thought he left like she requested, only to feel herself being lifted by strong arms. She opened her eyes to see Vegeta carrying her like a baby into her bedroom and laying her down lightly on her bed.

"Vegeta?" she inquired, a confused look on her face.

"Just rest now," he said, getting the blankets at the end of her bed and covering her up with two of them. After that gesture, he walked towards her door again.

"Sleep with me tonight," she told him, lifting herself up with an elbow slowly.

Vegeta shook his head, now in the doorway, "You'll be fine by yourself."

"Yeah, but—." Before she could say anymore, Vegeta was out the door and down the hallway to his room.

She lowered herself back down to her pillows, looking up at the ceiling.

'What was that whole thing for?' she asked herself, 'Was that Vegeta's apology for what he said earlier?'

Not finding an answer, she shrugged mentally and closed her eyes, feeling tired again from all her throwing up.

She'd think about it later.

Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter took so much longer, but I've been kinda busy. I hope this chapter was worth the wait enough that you don't kill me for the delay lol. In my opinion, though, this isn't exactly my best work, maybe 'cause I was hurrying to get it done for all of you. ::shrugs:: Oh well, but also…I think this story is coming to an end pretty soon…very soon…expect this as almost a last chapter. 

Please review and tell me what you think!


	10. Missing You

**__**

Then He Kissed Her

X.

Early the next morning, in fact, quite early, Bulma awoke to the sound of something crashing to the floor, followed by a "Damn it!" 

She sat straight up in bed, thinking it was a burglar, but instantly regretted it for three reasons.

One: After focusing more, she realized the voice belonged to Vegeta.

Two: Sitting up so fast made her remember her not-so-great experience from earlier that night.

Three: It was five thirty in the morning.

Bulma sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now that she would be wondering what Vegeta was up to. She threw the two blankets that covered her off and quickly walked to her door, ignoring the pain that felt like it was shooting throughout her body.

She walked down the steps, getting slower and slower as she realized that Vegeta only dropped about six pots, glad that he didn't break anything.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" she asked, exasperated, coming down the steps the rest of the way and into the kitchen.

Vegeta turned away from the pots to look at her, then rolling his eyes, "Great, you're awake."

Bulma didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, so she decided to take it as an insult.

"Yeah, I'm awake! I don't know who would sleep through a crash like that! Now answer my question…what are you doing?"

He crossed his arms, "Well, I don't see how it's any of your business, but I always get up at this time to train. I was just going through here and _somebody _didn't put away the pots after washing them, so, as you know, they got knocked over," Vegeta explained, hinting that she was that somebody.

It was Bulma's turn to roll her eyes, "It's not my fault you're a klutz."

Vegeta shrugged, "It's not my fault you're lazy."

From this, Bulma narrowed her eyes, like she was about to make a comeback, but only ended up closing her eyes and shaking her head, "Vegeta, it's too early for this. Just go do your training and I'm going back to bed."

He merely nodded and headed for the door.

Bulma took a step forward, "Wait, Vegeta, don't train," she said, contradicting herself from what she just said.

Vegeta stopped at the doorway and turned around, eyebrow raised, "Why not?"

"Because…because…" Bulma lowered her hands and limped, looking at him with sad eyes, "Because I miss you." She went on before he could say anything, "I mean, you've been training all the time for two months and I've hardly seen you at all. And now that I'm pregnant, I thought you would…" she trailed off.

When she didn't go on, Vegeta decided to cut in, "You thought what? That I would hang around you constantly and be at your feet every time you asked? I don't think so, Woman, I don't do that for anyone."

"No!" Bulma shook her head, "That's not what I thought! Just to see you a _little _bit more was all."

"Well, you're seeing me right now. Happy?" Vegeta was about to turn around, ready for his early morning training.

Bulma replied meekly, "Yes…"

Vegeta stopped with his hand on the doorknob, looking to the side, not directly at Bulma, but enough to see her, "What?"

Sucking in a deep breath—she always had to do that when she felt a little awkward about doing something around Vegeta—she took a step towards him, "I said that seeing you now makes me happy. Vegeta, you train so much that this argument is the best thing that has happened to me for two months. Now tell me, how lame is that?" Bulma chuckled dryly; "Don't you miss our silly fights?"

He turned back around once again and smirked at her, "They're only silly fights to you because you lose every time."

She put her hands on her hips and dared to take two steps forward, "I do not! I win plenty of times! You're just so sore a loser, you don't notice."

"Oh, yeah?" Vegeta snorted, "Name _one _time you won."

Bulma grinned and took another three steps, leaving her about two inches in front of him, "I think I'm doing a pretty good job of winning now, don't you?"

He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest, "No."

"Ha!" Bulma straightened her back to show her height and crossed her arms to mimic him, "My point proven. You _think _you're so good that you don't know I'm winning. And…I don't want you to train and if you won, I think you would already be outside in that precious gravity room of yours," she smirked, "So that means I won twice in a row."

Vegeta put on a glare and he took a sudden step towards her, leaving them less than an inch apart now, "No, no…you claimed victory too soon. This fight isn't over yet, so I can go outside and train right now and have the battle won in my honor."

Bulma kept her guard up, "Then why don't you?"

"'Cause I'm going right now," with that, he turned back around to his destination, ready to head out the door this time.

But before he could, Bulma pushed him. The impact didn't make him go anywhere, yet it still was enough to have him stop and face her again.

"And just what do you think you are trying to prove, Woman?" he demanded, getting right up in her face.

Bulma didn't back away or blink, as she looked him straight in his glare, "I'm proving that you haven't won yet. I still have a chance."

He only rolled his eyes, done playing around with her. Bulma did sense, however, that he was going to head out the door this time, so she closed the gap between them, flinging her arms around his neck to hold him in a hug.

"Come back to bed with me, Vegeta, I want to hold you tonight," Bulma said seductively, with just a hint of sweetness.

Vegeta pushed her off him like she was garbage, "Would you leave me alone! Just because we slept together once doesn't give you the right to annoy me all the time, I want—."

"_All the time?!_" Bulma cut in, a look of disgust on her face, "Vegeta, even you have to admit you're wrong on that one! I haven't bothered you in two months and that's saying a lot, considering I was pregnant in those two months. I think that—."

"Don't you think I know that?" Vegeta asked, "I've known for two months that you were pregnant, just as well as you did."

"Yeah, so why don't—," she stopped herself before she could go on, thinking about what he just said, "Wait…Vegeta, I didn't know I was pregnant for two months, I just found out. So how did you know all that time?"

Vegeta growled, "Damn you and that brain of yours."

Bulma couldn't help but smile a little at the compliment, "Well?"

He sighed, figuring he might as well tell her, "The one night…the night I gave you that mark on your neck…"

Pausing, he watched as Bulma slid her hand up to where he bit her, saying that she remembered.

"Well, when we laid down and you fell asleep, I noticed that your ki changed somehow. I didn't know what it was at first, but every time I moved my hand around your stomach, the feeling was stronger. I figured right then and there that you were pregnant."

Bulma's eyes widened, shocked to hear the reason why Vegeta didn't sound at all surprised when she told him she was pregnant; it was because he already let out all his surprise when he found out himself. But…why didn't he tell her he knew in the first place?

"I was hoping I was wrong," Vegeta answered.

She snapped out of her thoughts to look at him strangely, "What?"

"You asked yourself why I didn't tell you when I found out. It was because I was hoping it was maybe some sort of twisted false alarm."

Bulma never stopped looking at him oddly, slowly moving her mouth open to say something, lasting on the H sound for awhile, "How did you know that…?"

For a reason unknown to Bulma, Vegeta's faced contorted to that of sadness. He stepped in front of her, raising his hand, and lightly fingering the bite mark on the right side of her neck, "When I gave you this mark…it made me bond with you. I don't know if humans are aware of this Saiyan tradition, but when two people mate, usually the male bites the woman to mark her as his."

He paused, letting her take all this information in, but as far as he could tell, she was just mesmerized from how good it felt for him to touch her there.

Slightly smiling, he moved his hand gently behind her neck, caressing her cheek with his thumb from doing so, "At that time, I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't have enough consciousness to know what I was doing. And…that's when I just bit you…"

Bulma moved her head with his hand, wanting to feel his touch more than anything at that moment. She closed her eyes, then slowly opened them, looking into his, "And then you tried to keep your distance from me, hoping the bond would break?"

Vegeta chuckled, moving closer to her, "Gee, aren't you the smart one?"

Nodding, Bulma got out weakly, "Uh-huh…"

Before either of them could say anything else, Vegeta pressed his lips to hers, feeling all the tingling sensations rush through their bodies like they haven't done in two months. Bulma traveled her hands up the front of his chest and to his neck, making the kiss stronger.

Bulma pulled away suddenly, but still not moving back. Both of them were breathing heavy, wanting to take in air from their heart pounding contact.

"Come back to bed with me, Vegeta, I want to hold you tonight," she repeated her words from earlier.

This time, however, Vegeta didn't push her away, but instead pick her up in his arms and before Bulma knew it, they were in her bedroom and he was laying her down gently on the bed. He climbed on beside her, hovering over her before cupping her face in his hand and taking her lips again. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer once again.

Giving up on trying to support himself with one arm to stay above her, he slowly lowered his body onto hers, sliding his arms under her to her lower back, and then gliding up to her shoulders. Feeling this made Bulma arch her back to him, earning her a small groan.

Vegeta slid his hands down her front, once getting to her breasts, he left her throbbing lips to devour around his mark on her. She moaned his name from low in her throat, sending shivers cursing through his body. Sliding his hands further down, he came in contact with her stomach where he abruptly stopped teasing her.

Once again, he found himself caught up in the moment, not thinking about what was right for everyone. Vegeta didn't know why he felt this way, even when they did make love. When Bulma offered herself to him, he didn't take advantage of it, he actually asked her if she was sure. And now, now that he remembered the baby and how sick Bulma would be when she woke up from all the heat and body movement made, he didn't want to go on in fear of hurting both her and her baby.

Without warning, Vegeta rolled off of her, laying firmly on his back and running his hands down his face, thanking Kami that he didn't go as far as getting himself completely aroused.

Bulma moved to her side to wrap her arm across his torso, nuzzling her face into his neck, giving off small moans still.

"Thank-you, Vegeta," she said, giving him a little squeeze.

Vegeta uncovered his face and looked down at her through the dark, but still saw her bright blue eyes looking up at him, "For what?"

She smiled, kissing him on his cheek, "Everything. Thinking about me and the baby first. Coming to bed with me. Letting me hold you tonight. Everything."

"Heh…" he really didn't know what to say, so he just wrapped his arm closest to her around her upper body.

They were silent for some time, enjoying it. Yet of course, Bulma couldn't go without talking for more than ten minutes.

"So what do you think we should name it?" she asked.

He shrugged, "It's kinda of hard to choose a name when you don't know if it's a boy or girl."

"I think it's a boy."

"Oh? And how are you so sure about that?"

"I dunno…it's hard to explain, but I just have this feeling. So for the time being, let's just assume it's going to be a boy. What do you wanna name him? Vegeta?"

He shrugged again, "I don't care."

Bulma gave him a quick glare, "You have to care! You're going to be calling him that name as much as anyone else."

"Can't I just call him brat?" Vegeta smirked.

"What?!" Bulma shrieked, pushing herself off him to look down at him, "You're not serious, are you?"

Once more, he shrugged, but still grinned widely.

Bulma shook her head, not sure how to comprehend that one, "Well anyway, what do you think about Ezalb? Rykki? Ategev?" she couldn't help but laugh at her weird suggestions.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "How'd you get the name Ategev?"

She giggled, "It's your name spelled backwards."

"Ohhh…" he paused, thinking about it, then finally decided that that was the weirdest name he had ever heard, "Kay…"

"Hmm…" Bulma pondered, but no named came to mind, "Come on, Vegeta! Help me think of some names!"

"Come on, Bulma! I don't care!" he mocked her, smirking down at her again.

He felt her body tense, but relax faster than usual, "Fine…I'll just name our baby Kakarot then."

"_What!?_" Vegeta choked, pushing her away at arms lengths, holding her by the shoulders, a look of pure terror written on his face, "No! We are not naming the boy Kakarot! The poor child doesn't deserve that punishment!"

Bulma laughed, sliding herself closer to Vegeta again, "I was just kidding, Vegeta. I don't think I could stand saying Kakarot everyday."

Vegeta hmphed, not happy about her joke at all. Knowing this, Bulma decided to suggest more names.

"What about Trunks? That's my dads name and I always thought it was quite interesting."

He shrugged, "I don't care what you name it…" he added quickly, "As long as it isn't Kakarot!"

Bulma shook her head, "Well then I just don't know, Vegeta. I guess we have to choose a name for him when he's born. Maybe after we see what he looks like, we'll choose a name that best fits him."

He nodded slowly, "Yeah…you do that."

"Hey!" Bulma lifted herself up and grabbed his chin in her hand, making him look at her, "_We _do that. I didn't say that I'll be choosing the name by myself, you know."

Vegeta pushed her hand away, "Why? You're smart enough, why can't you come up with a name?

"Because I…" she paused, looking at Vegeta sharply, "Wait, you will be there with me when the baby is born, right?"

Vegeta sighed, knowing he was going to get bombarded with screams, insults, questions, and whatever else the woman might do, "No."

"Huh?" Bulma was taken aback, "No? What do you mean by no? Why not?!"

He sat straight up, running his hand back through his hair, "I'm go—."

"Is it because you're embarrassed?" she interrupted him, sitting up beside him, "Embarrassed about actually stooping down to a level to be their for the woman that is having your baby? Well, let me tell you something, Vegeta! It's even more embarrassing when you're not—."

"Would you shut up for a moment?! Kami, you didn't even let me finish my sentence!" Vegeta yelled over top of her, getting frustrated.

She pursed her lips, "Fine. Explain."

Vegeta nodded, "To beat these androids that that boy said were so powerful, I have to train hard. And not only that, I want…I need…to become Super Saiyan. The gravity room isn't helping like I thought it would. Every time I power up just a little over my usual limit, a short circuit sparks or it just explodes!" He glanced sideways at her, watching her eye him intensely, "I need to be some place where I won't get interrupted so I can reach a level that will make me the legendary Saiyan that I always wished to be."

"I can always build you a more advanced gravity room though! That would surely help you reach your goal. I can get started on it tomorrow so—."

"So I can use it a year from now?" When Bulma didn't answer, Vegeta sighed, shifting some to face her, "You can't go building a new gravity room when you're pregnant, you can hurt two people at once if something goes wrong."

Bulma followed his shift, grabbing him tightly by his lower arms, "I'm glad to know you're so worried about me, but—."

He shook his head and even that was enough to make her stop, "There won't be enough time once you get done building it anyway. I want to become a Super Saiyan as soon as possible. And the only way to do that is…" he paused, but only quickly, "Is by going back into space."

Immediately, Bulma's face was drained from all its color, "Wha-what?"

Oh my goodness people! I am so very sorry for taking so long to update! Lol, I feel so bad, but I am serious when I say my mind was a complete blank. How I came up with this chapter will always be a mystery to me. I guess I just did it on the spur of the moment…or something. But anyway, please review and tell me what ya think. I will definitely try to have chapter eleven come sooner and maybe even longer. ^_^ Thank you all for being so patient.


	11. Saying Goodbye

**__**

Then He Kissed Her

XI.

"You're going back into space?" Bulma asked him again, making sure she heard right.

Vegeta nodded, "Yes, and don't make a bigger deal out of this than what it really is. I won't stay forever."

Bulma switched her gaze to past him, staring blankly at the darkness, "Yes you will…"

Chuckling, Vegeta laid back down with his arms crossed behind his head, "That would be a stupid thing for me to do. I go into space to become a Super Saiyan to defeat the androids, then I don't even come back to do that," he looked down at Bulma, "Seems like a waste, doesn't it?"

"No…not really," by the monotonous way Bulma spoke and the confused look she gave to emptiness, Vegeta thought she fell asleep and was letting her dream talk, "You lived in space all your life. You can go back there and realize how much you miss it and how much you really did hate Earth. You always said you never liked it…why help save it? Now tell me, Vegeta, what would you decide? A great Super Saiyan life out in space, able to be the prince you were, going from one planet to another, just to blow each up…or just a Super Saiyan life on Earth, continuously protecting it from evil villains along with your once most outstanding enemies, and—."

"_Would you shut up about that already!" _Vegeta finally screamed after minutes of grinding his teeth together. He sat up beside her again, hoping to gain her attention, but she still stared off, "By the way you say that, you make it seem like you want me to stay in space!"

That finally snapped Bulma out of her trance as tears formed under her lids and she looked at Vegeta longingly, "No, Vegeta, I would never want that."

"Then why talk about it?!" he yelled, obviously frustrated from it all himself.

Bulma sniffed and rubbed her eyes roughly, "Because it can happen. Ever since I started to get feelings for you and I sensed that you had similar feelings for me, there was something that kept repeating in my mind 'Don't do it! You're only going to get yourself hurt in the end!' But,"—she sobbed—"I knew by then that Yamcha wasn't that oh-so-special-someone and—."

"Woman, you're blabbering," Vegeta warned, clenching his teeth together, "If you thought all of this, why did you even decide to do anything with me anyway?" 

From this question, Bulma gave a little smile, "Everyone accepts a certain amount of deception and illusion. That's just the price we pay for what little happiness we can achieve."

Vegeta was taken aback by this response. Never before had he heard her sound so sincere and have total meaning behind it. But maybe she was right…all those years for him living with Freiza, he always told himself he was stronger than that freak, but deep down, he knew it wasn't true, that's why he continued to obey and not kill Freiza then and there.

He shook his head, "Bulma, stop. I _will _be back, maybe even before you have the kid, I don't know. I sure am not going to lack off just so it will take me more than four months to achieve Super Saiyan," he smirked.

Bulma nodded slowly, then came to a realization, "Hey wait a sec…you said four months…?"

"Heh, I knew you would catch that," Vegeta said.

She cocked her head to the side questioningly.

"Well, as you know, I need a space ship to go to space, correct?" Bulma nodded and he continued, "And since the one you used to go to Namek is _a little _beat up," he emphasized that a little was actually a lot, "I contacted your father in Hawaii and told him to get back here and fix that goddamn thing!"

Bulma looked at him in shock, "You made my dad come back from vacation just for that?"

"What do you mean "just for that?"? If I wanna get going, might as well start soon. Small problem is…he said it might take 3 months, especially if he has to start from scratch, the machine might be too well gone."

She sighed, "I'll be five months into my pregnancy by then…the time I need you most…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Don't even start."

Again, Bulma felt hot tears in her eyes, "But it's true! Vegeta, I don't want to be pregnant all those months without you here! The baby needs you…_I _need you!" She flung her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sure with all the help you have around here," he said, not even bothering to comfort her, "It will be like everyone else is pregnant and everyone else will take care of the kid and—."

"How can you say such a thing?!" she cried out, unwrapping herself from him, "I plan to be the best mother I can be by taking care of my child on my own!"

Vegeta smirked, "See? Be the best mother you can be and take care of your child on your own."

Bulma blinked, "You mean…you won't help me take care of him…even when you come back?"

"With the way you're acting…I find no reason to," and even though he meant to say that sternly, it came out a bit more rough than intended.

She was taken aback at first, but quickly recovered, "With the way _I'm _acting?!

"Yes," he nodded, "You're crying out of self-pity and I give no one pity. So if that's the way you think of it…" he shrugged.

He heard her let out a low growl and get off the bed to turn on the light. His pupils dilated quickly, but Bulma had to shield her eyes for awhile while talking to him.

"My crying is not out of self-pity! I'm just scared of losing you!" she admitted, proud of herself that she didn't stutter.

"Don't be scared, either!" he roared, standing up from the bed also, "Being scared gets you nowhere! _Nowhere! _Don't you want to go on and be _somewhere_!?"

Finally, Bulma was able to uncover her eyes and look at him, "Vegeta, I don't know what the hell you are talking about and you're making no sense!" Bulma tempted to calm herself down as she stepped towards him, "Please, Vegeta…don't leave."

Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms, "You sure do have a way of changing your mood, don't you?"

Bulma sucked in a deep breath to keep herself calm, "That's not the point, Vegeta."

He sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know what the point is, you don't have to explain it to me. But personally, I'm getting tired of hearing you. I knew I shouldn't have told you I was leaving, I should've known you would complain. Hell, you complain about every little thing! No matter what anyone does to try to help you, you think it's not good enough!"

"Wh-what?" Bulma finally managed to stammer out once Vegeta paused.

"Don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You knew all along that the reason I was going into space was to be able to become stronger so I can beat those androids, _also _going so you and—according to you—my son can live in a peaceful world."

Bulma looked utterly shocked and speechless at this revelation. 

"That's right, I'm doing it for you," he said, as if she knew that all along and he thought she wanted to hear it from him, "I'm not doing it for my own selfish reasons anymore, not so I can just become Super Saiyan to be stronger than Kakarot. Sure, I still have that urge to do it, but I can no longer think of myself first. Everyone can think I'm a heartless bastard all they want, but I do have more pride in me than to just get up and ditch my mate and son."

Bulma sucked in a deep breath, totally forgetting the whole reason behind any of what he said. She just knew he said it. And she was happy.

"Oh, Vegeta," she went to him with tears in her eyes and her arms wide open to hug him.

But he stepped away.

"Oh, no! Don't you even go "Oh, Vegeta"-ing me, Woman! Don't start pretending. But you know…I don't think I think that way anymore," he smirked and shook his head, "No…after all, if everyone thinks badly about me, why not let their assumptions be correct? I can still—."

__

"Vegeta, stop!" it was now Bulma's turn to say that phrase. She couldn't help it, he was driving her crazy, and she didn't know what he was talking about, even though he kept saying that she knew.

"Why?" he asked, menacingly, "I'm not even going to begin starting a life with you if you keep wanting me to say and do everything!"

Without another word, he walked around her to her door and opened it, looking back over his shoulder, "You're father should be home tomorrow and I'll make sure I'm gone as soon as possible." With that, he shut her door behind him.

Bulma stood there, dazed and confused, not quite sure what to think of the whole thing. When finally, she turned off her light again, laid down in bed, and sobbed heart-wrenchingly into her pillow.

**********

One month flew by, followed by yet another month. Tension could be felt just by walking into Capsule Corp., the only thing that kept it somewhat lively was Bulma's mother continuously singing and being her carefree self. Other than that, Vegeta kept Dr. Briefs busy almost nonstop, always reminding him that he had a planet to save.

Since the two men were in the outside lab, Vegeta always made sure to put the metal plate around the globe and lock the door so Bulma would not intrude to slow things down. The only time either of the women knew a little of what was happening was when Dr. Briefs came out shortly to get some food and coffee.

That is, until one day going into the second week of the third month, Vegeta came out of the lab and into the kitchen where Bulma and Bunny were, looking not-to-happy.

"How the hell do you wake up that old man! He was doing fine, and then he just fell asleep! I don't have time for this foolish—."

"Normal people need to sleep," Bulma interrupted, putting away five plates that her mother just washed, "not like you would know, or anything."

Vegeta only growled, "I'm not in the mood to hear your lecture!" He turned towards Mrs. Briefs, "Go in there and get your husband up, now!"

Bunny giggled, walking over to Vegeta with a big smile on her face, "Right away, Vegeta! I'm sure he just needed a quick nap is all, he'll be up and a go in no time," she giggled again before turning towards the lab.

"Don't do that, Mom! Dad needs rest, don't wake him up just because Vegeta says so!" Bulma cried, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Oh dear, stop being so hard on Vegeta," was all the older woman said before walking off.

Vegeta smirked over at Bulma from his victory, crossing his arms across his chest and walking back to the lab himself.

"So…is it almost done?" Bulma couldn't help but ask.

He stopped, but didn't turn around to look at her; "Not that it's any of your business, but yes. All the old man said he had left to do was set the panel, make a few more adjustments, and recheck everything to make sure it'll work fine, then I'll be off."

"Oh…" Bulma replied, looking down, "So does that mean you'll be leaving by the end of this week?"

Vegeta snorted and turned towards her, "Hardly. It's Tuesday and I'm planning on leaving tonight, if possible."

__

"Tonight?!" Bulma emphasized, "Can't you just spend one more day with me before you go? I'm not asking for much, just—."

He shook his head, "No, I already wasted too much time ditty-dawdling around, I want to go as soon as possible now."

Bulma leaned back against the counter, trying to keep her cool. When Vegeta first mentioned that he was going to space, she couldn't imagine how she would act. During the two months that his space ship was being built, she still couldn't imagine how she would act when the true time finally came. And now that is was here, she wished it were all a bad dream.

"You said my dad still needed to do some stuff…" Bulma brought up, "So why can't you spend a little time with me while he does that?"

Vegeta sighed, knowing that once she asked a question, she never liked to leave it alone until she got the answer she wanted, "Because your father might do something to the ship that I don't approve of."

She narrowed her eyes then, crossing her arms across her chest also, "My dad knows what he's doing! He wouldn't send you into space and have the ship just blow up on you!"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Maybe I just don't want to spend time with you."

Bulma was a little hurt by his words, but didn't show it, "Then why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Maybe I did, just not directly," he came back, smirking some from the challenge.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but Bunny came bouncing back in, "Okay, Vegeta, Dr. Briefs is back up and is getting back to work," she gave a flirtatious smile and went back to the dishes.

Vegeta didn't say another word as he went back to the lab.

After he was gone, Bulma sighed and turned around to face the counter full of wet dishes she had to dry.

"What's the matter, Bulma dear? Don't look so glum," Bunny giggled.

Bulma sighed again and picked up a bowl, just twirling it in her hand, "Oh, Mom…I'm gonna miss Vegeta."

Bunny smiled and patted her back lightly, "You're not going to be the only one, but don't worry. Vegeta will be back before you know it."

Bulma looked over at her mother then averted her eyes to the soapy water, "I hope you're right…"

**********

Later that night, around nine-thirty, both Vegeta and Dr. Briefs came out of the lab, looking quite happy. Bulma and Bunny were sitting in the living room watching television when they heard the metal plate go up. Dr. Briefs came in with them, sitting down in a chair.

"Whew, that was some hard work let me tell you. I would have to say my best work after all of that." He explained.

Bulma shook her head, "Where's Vegeta?"

"He went up to start packing some of his things," he said, "very anxious to go, Vegeta is."

Without another word, Bulma hopped off the couch and ran upstairs to Vegeta's room. To her surprise, the door was wide open, giving a good view of Vegeta packing his training clothes and such.

"So," Bulma started, leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms, "I guess this is it then, eh?"

Vegeta grunted in response. 

Bulma bit her bottom lip and tried to think of something else to say. She hasn't seen him in two months and she has nothing to talk about! What a switch.

"I'm starting to show…a lot," Bulma couldn't help but laugh as she rubbed her pretty big belly through her loose shirt, "I guess since it's going to be half-Saiyan, it's going to be fairly big."

Vegeta mostly ignored her as he went through his drawers and threw back various items on his bed, near his bag.

Bulma stepped into the room and folded his clothes to put them neatly in his bag, "So I take it you really don't feel in the mood to talk?"

"No." Vegeta grabbed an arms full of clothing that was left and brought it over to his bed. He took the bag away from Bulma and just stuffed everything in there.

Even from the events that were happening, Bulma couldn't help but let out a yawn. She has been getting sleepy early in the night lately, since she continuously had to get up in the middle of the night from the pain in her stomach.

"Do you want me to help with any—." She began.

"Go to bed." Vegeta said quickly, picking up his bag after zippering it.

Bulma shook her head though, "Not yet, I want to be there when you leave. You know…just one last goodbye."

"No!" Vegeta screamed, glaring at her, "You'll only become all emotional and ask if you can come and or to tell me to stay! I don't feel like hearing it."

Even though she really didn't want to admit it, she could see herself doing that. And more than likely, it would happen.

She sighed and took in a wavering breath, "I guess we say goodbye here then…"

Vegeta nodded, "Goodbye," then he turned around and left his room.

Bulma stood there for a moment, not quite sure what to think of that. She ran out into the hallway to call him back, but realized he was already at the bottom of the steps and making his way to the lab. She was about to follow him, but stopped. Maybe he was right…maybe it would be better off if she didn't watch him go. It would just be that much harder.

…But he could of at least kissed her goodbye!

She turned around and went into her room, changing out of her clothes quickly and laying down. Bulma stared up at the ceiling for awhile, feeling tired, yet not really wanting to fall asleep. About fifteen minutes passed when she felt the whole house shake, indicating the lab ceiling opening and the space ship beginning.

Wanting to cry right then, she squeezed her eyes shut and let the low vibrations rock her to sleep. She really didn't get anywhere with it, it just felt good. She pictured Vegeta walking up the ramp and entering the ship, not even looking back before he closed the hatchet. She saw him going over to the seat and buckling himself up for lift-off and—.

Bulma jumped a little when she heard her door open further, letting light from the hallway in. She didn't feel like talking to either of her parents at the moment, so she kept her eyes closed and pretended to sleep. She felt the person sit on the side of her bed and look down at her, making her face twitch a little. The person then touched her face with the back of his hand, making her mouth gape open some.

She knew that touch…she knew that touch more than anyone else! 

It was Vegeta. Bulma didn't know why Vegeta was not in the space ship and heading off into space like she imagined, but she still pretended to be asleep, thinking that maybe if she opened her eyes, he would go away or she would just find out it was all a dream.

The bed shifted, indicating that Vegeta was sitting on the lower bed now. She wanted to open her eyes so bad to see what he was doing, but fought back the urge. Bulma then felt Vegeta lower his head to her stomach as he listened and felt for the baby inside. His hand came to her stomach also, making small circles to soothe both the child and her. She felt so overwhelmed by this little gesture that she couldn't help but smile. Even though her and Vegeta hadn't really talked for sometime, she knew that he would come back from space as soon as he could for her. She knew everything was going to be okay.

Vegeta lifted himself from the bed, making Bulma want to reach out for his hand. But he didn't leave, she could still feel his presence next to her. Then the bed went lower again as he put one hand on each side of her, up by her chest. His breath became closer to hers, letting her know that he was right in front of her. Again, he touched the side of her face.

"Bulma…" he said almost inaudibly. 

"Hn," she couldn't help but answer when he said her name like that.

He chuckled and she didn't know if that meant he knew she was awake or he thought she was talking in her sleep.

"I'll be back, Bulma…don't worry."

Bulma nodded somewhat noticeably and felt his face became closer. And even though he didn't say it, she could practically hear him screaming the words "I love you".

Then he kissed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh my goodness, that's it! ::sniff:: It's a little sad though, if you ask me. This was my first DBZ fanfic and now…it's all over. =( Lol, I think that was why I didn't really update sooner, I didn't want it to end. BUT, it is, so…yeah. Hope you all enjoyed the ending and my entire story, I know I enjoyed writing it. ^_^

And if any of you are interested, I'm already working on a new V/B story, here's a short peek:

**********

Vegeta walked into the cell, carrying two trays, sliding them over to the two females instead of handing it to them nicely. He crossed his arms and turned to leave once again.

"Vegeta, where the hell have you been?! You're not forgetting about us, are you?" Bulma asked as she stared at the food, tempted to just scuff down the whole tray. She hadn't eaten in days and started to ponder if she should begin eating her own skin.

He turned back around to stare down at her, since she was crouched in a corner, her clothes torn in various places, indicating that soon, she would most likely be naked.

"No, of course not," Vegeta said sarcastically, "I've just been avoiding you."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him and stood up wobbly, weak from her lack of food, water, and sunlight, "They're changing you, Vegeta…don't let them get to you."

He shook his head, "They're not doing anything to me."

She kept her eyes narrowed, trying to take a step towards him, only to find that her legs did not want to, "I'm becoming very ill."

Vegeta laughed, leaning up against the wall, finding this all very amusing, "Obviously."

"Your daughter is even worse off than me!" She yelled, tilting her head to the side where Bra lay asleep on the hard "bed".

He only shrugged.

Bulma crossed her arms weakly, trying to hold back the pain she was feeling, both emotional and physical, "And I suppose you heard other gruesome news?"

Vegeta only stared at her.

"Vegeta…your son is dead."

**********

Well, that's some of it! If you think this story sounds interesting, you can tell me in your review if you want me to notify you when it first comes out. So get ready for "_Past Related Future_", coming to a computer screen near you!


End file.
